Wedding Bells?
by bikerboysgirl
Summary: This is part two in my series about Juice and an OC. It'll have drama, some fluff, and, of course, lots of smut. You should probably read part one, A Fresh Start, before reading this one.
1. Remembering and Sharing

For a few more minutes, there was silence. A tattoo had made him remember? After the doctors had tried everything to make him remember before deciding that he might never get his memory back. I never saw him in the hospital because when he woke up, I hadn't been there, and the doctors had already realized the extent of his memory loss, so when I got there, I couldn't go in. So I had stayed away, and my last memory of him was him still unconscious. That had haunted me for the eight years I didn't get to see him. Now he remembered? I couldn't believe it. "Seriously?" was the only thing I could say.

Grinning he pulled me into a deep kiss that left me breathless. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Yes, beautiful, this is real. I can't believe it either, but I'm so glad that it happened. I can't believe I forgot you. I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'll spend the rest of our lives trying to. I promise you that, and I'm going to start right now, by making love to you," he said, giving me another amazing kiss, which I could tell he wanted to lead to more. I decided that we could talk later and just followed his lead. There was always time to talk. We had forever, and I was absolutely sure of that now, even though I always had been. There wouldn't always be time to have sex, due to the fact that we would be old together eventually, and I was sure we'd get a lot less time for sex when we were married and started having children. They'd take up a lot of our time when I was pregnant and they were young.

Afterwards, we were lying in the afterglow. Juan was rubbing my back and I was lying with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He paused in his rubbing and I knew it was time to talk. "Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked, as I lifted my head, looking at him. I was curious to see how much exactly he did remember. It was intriguing to find out exactly far back he could recall. I didn't know the extent of his memory regain. So I wanted to find out.

Smiling, he answered me. "Of course I do. You were walking home from the high school with Crystal. You had just dropped her off at her house, and were on your way home. You were wearing a cute red tank top and jeans and your red Converse. Your hair was straightened and in a ponytail, and black. I had seen you a few times, and you were intriguing, so I walked up to you, and we talked for a while as we continued walking to your house. When we got to your house I asked you out on impulse. You said yes. I didn't know you were fifteen. You didn't tell me yet," he had to pause to take a breath.

After a moment, he went on, because I was speechless. I couldn't say anything if I tried. "Our first date was May 4th, 2007. We went to dinner and a movie. We ate dinner at Applebee's, which is one of your favorite places. You ate a bacon cheeseburger and fries, and I had a steak and mashed potatoes. We saw Spiderman 3 at Galaxy theaters. You were wearing a short jean skirt and a tunic length off-the-shoulder black shirt. You also had on knee high, high heel boots. Your hair was sprunched and down and reached halfway down your back," he paused again, perhaps giving me a chance to respond.

When I still couldn't respond, he kept going, "Our second date was May 18th, 2007. Again, we went to dinner and a movie. We went to Golden Corral for dinner this time, because you love it, too. Then we went to Galaxy theaters again to see Shrek the Third. You were wearing a camo skirt and black boots and a camo tee-shirt. Your hair was sprunched again, in a bun and you had a headband on," he took a breath, maybe thought I would say something, anything, but I was just staring at him in awe.

Once he realized I still couldn't find my voice, he continued, "You finally told me you were 15 on our second date. I said I was 18. We probably should have ended it, but we mutually decided we liked each other too much to end it then. So we continued seeing each other. We kept it a secret from everyone for two years. We finally told people we were dating when you were 17 and I was 20. We thought it was best if people thought we were dating a year before we disappeared together without telling anyone. We were planning on leaving after you graduated. The day we were supposed to go, I was in my accident, and everything changed. Need I go on, or can you tell me what's happened to you since my accident, like how you lost your virginity?" he asked.

Blown away, that's what I was. I couldn't believe he remembered that much. That was better than I even expected. He remembered what I was wearing and everything? That was amazing. He even remembered the extent of our whole relationship. How the hell did he manage that? I finally found my voice. "You know, I would have been happy with, you were walking home from school. I approached you, and walked you home, then asked you out. But you are amazing, love, and I couldn't love you more if I tried," I told him, and decided to answer his question. After all, he remembered that much, I should fill him in on the details on my life without him.

After I had paused for a moment, I blew out a sigh and went on. "Okay, so, after your accident, I pretty much lost my way. I was depressed again, doing bad things. I did end up moving, to North Dakota, with my brother and his wife. I got a job as a waitress at a place called Sue's Café, but I lost it after a few months. I got a job at Subway not too long after that, which I quit after about a month or two, it was October 17th. I went on vacation to Cali, and when I got back, I moved to Iowa," I paused because this was where the story got even harder, as if it wasn't hard enough.

It took me a moment, but I continued. "I had met a guy online, and thought I loved him. He lived with his mother and he was 11 years older than me. We fought all the time, he started beating me. I stayed because no one would help me move. I got pregnant. He basically raped me every time, because I never wanted sex with him. That was why we fought. And that's why I don't count him as the guy I lost my virginity to. I don't count the sex with him at all. Anyway, back to the pregnancy. I never told him. He was beating me one night when I was about eight weeks along. It went far enough that I ended up in the hospital for the first time and I lost the baby. So I decided I had to leave without telling him. I only told his mother because I needed her help. I sold my car that I had bought from Shannon, to his mother, and took a bus home, back to Cali. This was in February," I paused, sighing at the memory.

This was when he could stay silent no longer. "I'm so sorry, babygirl. I can't believe this happened to you. That's awful. I really hope it doesn't get any worse for you. I wish I had been around. It never would have happened if I was there. You wouldn't have moved to North Dakota, or Iowa, or even started going online to meet people. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am that this happened, but I'll try to make it up to you by spending the rest of our lives trying to keep you happy," he said, and I smiled at him for that. I really appreciated it.

Reaching over to hug and kiss him, I whispered, "Thank you, I really appreciate that," in his ear. He murmured a 'you're welcome,' and I pulled away, ready to continue with my story. "It was alright being at home again, I guess. I was a little depressed about losing my baby, but not horribly. I was more relieved to be out of there. And the bus ride took three days, so all my bruises and other evidence of my beatings were gone. My mom was glad to have me home," I smiled at that, taking a moment to remember how glad my mom was to have me move back in with her.

It took me a moment, but I went on. "I turned 19 not long after I was home, as you know. I kept going online, because the only friends I had here were Crystal and Julia, and Julia moved to Tennessee to live with her mom not long after I moved back. Crystal was always busy, so we didn't get to hang out much, maybe once or twice a month, pretty much. So I was back online a lot. I was kinda feeling depressed again, so that's probably why I spent so much time online. I couldn't bring myself to go do anything," I paused, thinking about my next boyfriend and trying to decide if I was going to tell him about that.

Sighing, I decided I might as well tell him everything. "I met a guy named Weston on Yahoo. I had a crush on him. Or at least the person he pretended to be. I'll explain that in a bit. Anyway, I told him about me liking him in December. He said he didn't know if he felt the same way because he didn't know me well enough. That was true. I've always had trust issues, but after the guy from Iowa, whose name was Luciano, by the way, my trust issues were even worse. So I didn't let many people in on Yahoo, telling them just the basics. I decided that if I wanted him to like me, I'd have to let him in a bit, so I told him we could play Questions, basically meaning that we take turns asking questions until one of us refuses to answer. It can be anything from favorite color, to anything deep," I said, and Juan nodded. I had forgotten that we had played it once.

Thinking about whether or not I was going to go on, I decided I would. "He ended up asking me out on January 14th. I said yes, obviously. We had our first fight, a few days before Valentine's Day, which should have told me something, because we hadn't been together a month yet, but I'd already fallen for him, so we ended up getting back together. We ended up getting in fights a lot, breaking up, then getting back together, but I stayed with him for a year. The last time we fought, he stopped talking to me, deleting me off everything. I can't even remember what it was about, what any of them were about," I paused again, because this was where Matthew came in.

Deciding to explain what I meant about the person he pretended to be, I thought about how to word it. "One of the main reasons we broke up was because he catfished me twice. And then he didn't even tell me his real age or show me a picture of him until we'd been together eight months. Not long after he showed me his picture, he admitted he was trans. He thought it would change things for me. It didn't, though he always brought it up in fights like it did. Around that time, I was learning more about the LGBT community, and I learned what pansexual meant. I came out as pansexual on my facebook, taking a big risk, but he always took me coming out as gay after he told me he was trans, a slap in the face to him. I tried to explain my reasoning, but he never listened. That's another big reason we broke up," I paused.

When he yawned, I decided story time could continue tomorrow. We should get some sleep anyway. We'd been talking for a while, and it was pretty late. I was getting tired, too. "Alright, babe, it's time for bed. We can finish talking tomorrow. I want to know more about what happened to you while we were apart, too," I said, and he nodded, apparently he really was tired. I wanted sex, but I guessed we could just go to bed. We lay down, and said good night to each other. We were spooning; I was the little spoon of course. It was only a few minutes before we both were asleep.

 **A/N:** _So I couldn't wait any longer to post this. I'm already about halfway through this one. I think it's going to have 20 chapters too. I think all the parts in this series will. I hope you guys like this! Please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	2. The Clubhouse and Big News

When I woke up the next morning, Juan was already out of bed. The water wasn't running, so he wasn't in the shower. I listened, but I could tell he wasn't upstairs because I didn't hear him. I got out of bed to go look for him, and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked out the front door. I didn't see his bike, but I walked through the whole house just in case and he wasn't there. I was starting to worry, because he never just left before I woke up without telling me, when we had stayed over at each other's places. I didn't know why he would start now. Honestly, most of the time he didn't even wake up before I woke up. This was strange, and I was starting to get nervous.

Deciding to text him, I ran back up the stairs and when I re-entered the room, I noticed the folded piece of paper on his pillow. I felt a surge of relief, even though I knew that being a part of the club made him tough and he was able to protect himself. I just worried about things like that, especially with the man I love. I don't think it was because I was paranoid about something happening to him, because it likely wouldn't. Although, every time he rode, a small part of me was afraid he'd have another accident, but that didn't overpower other things, like the fact that I was just protective of the people I love. Also, I'd had bad experiences in the past with people leaving and walking out on me. I knew he wouldn't, especially now that he remembered, it was just hard to break old habits.

Walking over to the bed, I picked up the note, and unfolded it. "You sure are beautiful when you sleep. I had to go take care of a few things. I will see you in a few hours. I want to meet you at the park for lunch. I'll text you the address when it's time. I love you. Forever yours, Juice." 'I had to go take care of a few things.'? That was all I got? We were supposed to be talking this morning. I was also a little disappointed we didn't get morning sex. I always love morning sex. I guess there's always tonight. I decided to text him and Brie, then get ready and head to the clubhouse.

To Brie, I wrote, "Hey, Juan has disappeared, but he has a Harley in the garage I'm sure he'll let me use. I have HUGE news. You're never going to believe it. I'll be there soon." To Juan, I wrote, "You should have woken me up, ass. :p I still love you. Just text me when and where you want to meet. I'm headed to the clubhouse to hang out. Can I ride your Harley? ;)" I had to add the wink. I got dressed while I was waiting for his text. I put on green skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt with ADTR on it. I got his text back as I was putting on my mismatched socks and black combat boots. I never wore matching socks. And I never wore white socks. White socks and matching socks were just so boring. I didn't want to be boring.

Grabbing my phone, I looked at the text. It read, "You know you can ride my Harley anytime. ;) And you looked too peaceful. Given the night we had last night, I didn't want to disturb that. I love you back." He mentioned nothing about what he was doing, so he must have been doing something secretive. I wondered what else he could possibly be doing for me. He'd already done it all. Well, his surprises always worked out, so I decided not to ask. I spiked my hair with gel, and then left. I opened the garage and got out the Harley. It was the red one he'd picked out for me to ride before. I've been riding my bike since, but he always kept that here so if something like this happened, I'd have something to ride if I needed to. Though, I doubt he'd ever thought this situation was possible.

As I rode over to the clubhouse, I thought about possibly dying my hair black, taking out my shark bites, eyebrow rings, and my nose ring out, and then applying for a job at the hospital. I had gone back to school after my mom died, and gotten my degree to be an ultrasound tech. It would also be cool to have a friend at work. I had a couple of people I kind of talked to at work, but it would be much better working with Tara. And I'd make a lot more money if I got the job. I'd be able to quit my Hot Topic job. I liked it, but I had been thinking about what Gemma said. Working at the mall wasn't a stable adult job. I wanted to have a stable adult job when Juan and I got married, so Gemma couldn't complain. Might as well get one now.

When I made it to the clubhouse I parked the bike next to my truck, and then took the helmet off, setting it on the bike and checking my hair. I walked over to the clubhouse, noticing that Tara, Rat, Brooke, Chibs and Tig were there, and I had seen Gemma's car, so she must be in TM. Brie and Skye must have been in a dorm, so I called for them, then I went and sat with Brooke and Tara on the couch. Tig and Chibs were playing pool, and Rat was standing back and watching. I guessed he'd called winner. "Hey Brooke, how was your guys road trip?" I asked. They had actually saved up for a road trip and had been gone about five months, making stops and seeing the big things, like Mt. Rushmore, the Statue of Liberty, the Grand Canyon, etc. They'd been saving for over a year for this trip. They wanted to do something special because they'd been together five years. I was pretty surprised they weren't married yet.

Smiling, she held out her hand. I noticed the pretty nice sized ring on her ring finger and a gold wedding band to match. "Oh my God, that's gorgeous! You guys got hitched in Vegas! Awwwweeee, Congratulations," I said, standing up and giving her a hug. She smiled and thanked me. "Tell me all about it! I want to know everything!" I was really excited for her. Before she had left, we had actually hung out a few times. She was the closest to my own age. And we had so much in common. I had had my fair share of mental illness to deal with, and a parent that wasn't around too. My dad abandoned me, but my mom had died, so now I had no parents. I was glad she still had her father. And now Rat.

Brie and Skye came over and I made introductions before letting Brooke tell her story. I'd have to tell them my news in a little while. I really wanted to hear this. "Well, that's why it took so long. You know we were only supposed to be gone for three months, but we called to say we extended our trip. We didn't say why because we wanted to tell everyone about it in person. Rat said he had it planned, and had talked to Tig about it, but I had no idea. Our first stop was Vegas. He actually had my dad and Tig and Venus there too," I nodded because I remembered that Tig and Venus had been gone the weekend Rat and Brooke left.

Grinning widely, she went on, "Anyway, that's why we stayed longer. We were enjoying our honeymoon. Before you ask, we're waiting on kids. We want it to be just us for a while. We already have our place together. When we decide to have children, we will have to move, but it's perfect for the two of us right now. I'm sorry all of you guys couldn't be there, but I only agreed to do in in Vegas if he would let us renew our vows in a few years in front of our friends and family. He said that sounded nice. He just didn't want to wait anymore to make me his wife," she beamed happily. If she hadn't said she wasn't trying for kids, I would think she was glowing with a pregnancy glow.

Giving her another hug, I congratulated her again, and said I had to go talk to Brie and Skye for a few minutes, then led them back to a dorm room. Before I entered the hallway, I paused for a moment, then decided I'd tell Brooke and Tara, too. We might as well tell everyone, just not yet. I wanted to tell everyone with Juan, so I'd just tell Tara and Brooke now. "Hey can you guys come back here with me? I asked the other women, who nodded and got up. The guys teased us about girl talk, but I stuck my tongue out at them. "Or an orgy. You guys will never know," I wagged my eyebrow at them and the others laughed. I continued with the teasing, linking one arm through Brooke's and the other through Tara's.

Once we had rounded the corner I laughed, dropping their arms. We all entered the room and sat on the bed. I was cross legged at the end of the bed, with Tara and Brooke on either side of the head of the bed, and Brie and Skye were sitting on either side of the bed between Tara and Brooke and I. "Alright, you guys can't tell anyone yet, because I want to tell them with Juan," I showed my empty ring finger on my left hand when they started to get excited. "No it's not a proposal. Brie and Skye, give me a minute while I explain the history, then I'll move on to the news," I looked at the two of them and they both nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to prepare myself. I wasn't sure how they were going to take this, if they would believe me, but I hoped they took it well, and I hoped the rest of the club would, too. "So, the night Juan and I met here, wasn't actually when we met," I paused, and they were just staring at me, confused. "I don't know if you know this, but when he was 21, he was in an accident, and it caused him to lose some of his memory…" I trailed off and they realized what I meant, nodding. "I met him when I was 15. He was 18. We went on a couple dates before we told each other our ages, and by then we both liked each other enough to see where it went. We kept it a secret for three years, but the day we were going to leave town so I could get away from my family, he had his accident," I paused at the memory, and Brie and Skye both squeezed one of my hands.

Sucking it up, I turned my attention to all four of them. "The past is the past, what matters now is my big news," I said grinned widely and they all were listening intently, since I had already said he didn't propose. "He remembered last night!" I almost yelled, but remembered the guys and whisper-shouted instead. They all smiled and congratulated me. Brie asked what made him remember. "Well, we always wanted me to get a tattoo that said Property of Juan Carlos, across my lower back. I had left enough room, even though I thought it wasn't going to happen. I got it and when he saw it last night, he remembered. Oh, and Tara, that panic attack I had that day at his house, it was because his house is set up exactly the way we had wanted our house to be," I said and she nodded, understanding now. The four of us continued to talk, not bothering to leave the dorm room.

 **A/N:** _I hope you like this chapter. This part has come out so fast, I expect to be done with it soon. So the updates will still be coming quickly. There should be a third part, and then I want to do a kind of extras/special features thing where I write some of mine and your favorite chapters in Juan's POV. I'm also thinking of writing the third part in 3_ _rd_ _person, or at least from different people's POV's. So let me know what you guys think. And what do you think of the chapter? Please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	3. The Proposal

A couple hours later, we were back in the main room of the clubhouse. I was playing pool against Tig, and beating him. "Do you want me to go easier on you, Pops?" I teased as he missed a shot. I only had the eight ball left to sink. He groaned as he straightened again, and I laughed. I called him Pops, because he was protective like a father. Rat called him Pops too. It wasn't because he was old, really. It was because he acted like a parent, and we were both proud to call him that. I had actually met his daughter Dawn, too. She was around mine and Brooke's age and she was pretty cool. Unfortunately, Pope had killed Fawn, but Tig had gotten his revenge for that.

From the bar, Chibs was laughing at Tig. "You sure you can finish this game, Old Man? Wanna tap out?" he taunted. Tig pointed at Chibs, glaring, but before he could say anything, I interrupted, asking what that was supposed to mean. I had thought Chibs was older than Tig honestly. "Tig is actually the oldes' of us now. He's got ten years on me," he laughed more. As he was laughing, a random pillow came flying over from the couch, which happened to be where Tig was standing. It was his turn to glare now. "Don' forget. I know what you're afraid of. And where you sleep," he threatened.

Before Tig could say something back, I decided to break in. "Alright boys, break it up. Before I make you hug it out," I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms, a smirk on my face. They both looked at me, then each other and laughed it off. I grinned at the girls. "And that is how you make that work. Now, let me make this shot and you guys can play it off with a game that Tig might actually win," I laughed, and I know it was due to affection for me that he didn't say anything back. I may be short, but I knew how to work things the way I wanted. Whoever had said it way back when I met them was right. I was definitely a spitfire.

Because I really did care for these guys, I gave them both a hug before I passed off my pool stick to Chibs. He thanked me and called me short stuff. Most of the guys did. I kinda liked it. I used to hate my height, but I had gotten used to it. Besides, Juan always said I was fun-sized, and as long as he thought that, who cared what anyone else thought. I headed over to TM, because both Tara and Brooke thought that I should talk to Gemma one-on-one before Juan and I told anyone else. I actually hadn't even asked Juan if it was okay to tell people, but he thought of these people as family, and I was beginning to, too. I figured he wouldn't mind telling them.

Knocking on the door, I peeked in, as Gemma looked up at me, removing her glasses. She gestured to a chair and asked what was wrong. I smiled, trying to reassure her. Nothing was wrong, honestly. I was just worried about her reaction. "Nothing is wrong. I just have something to tell you," I started, and once again, her eyes went to my left hand. Why is that the first assumption everyone makes? "No, we're not engaged. I actually knew Juan before I moved here, before our first night. He lost his memory when he was in that car accident, and then moved here," I paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her face was emotionless, though, so I went on. "When he left Queens at 18, his first stop was my hometown. I was 15. We met, and started dating before we knew how old the other was. When we did find out, we liked each other too much to stop seeing each other. We were together three years and planning to move when I graduated. The day that was supposed to happen, he got in his accident," I swallowed past the lump in my throat, waiting for her to say something. She was still silent. "Anyway, um, I guess the only thing left to say is that he remembered everything last night. His complete memory came back to him," I stopped talking, this time refusing to talk unless she did. I was tired of the stare down.

After letting me sweat it out for another two minutes, she grinned and stood, holding her arms open so she could hug me. This surprised me so much that I allowed it. She kissed my cheek, which surprised me even more, then pulled back, holding me at arms length to look at me, but still holding onto my arms. "I think I respect and like you even more, knowing everything you did, and still coming back and taking whatever person he was now. Especially since you knew he might never remember. That takes real love, and anyone who loves any of my boys like that, is good with me," she smiled, and I found myself smiling back. I could feel the remaining ice between us melting.

Sighing in relief, I took a step back, smiling at her in assurance. "I'm really glad to hear you say that," I said, just as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text from Juan. It said he was ready, and had an address. I showed her, and told her I had to go and she waved me out. That went a lot better than I thought. I went back to the clubhouse to tell Brie and Skye where I was going, then got into my truck, choosing to drive instead of ride. I knew where the town was. It was close to my hometown, but not close enough that it was likely I'd see anyone I knew. I put the address into my GPS, though, because I knew the town, but not well enough to find the address.

When I was getting closer, I began to wonder where it was I was going. It looked like it was taking me to a random house. Did he give me the wrong address? Then I saw him and I knew I hadn't. He was wearing charcoal grey pants and a nice red button up shirt. What was this? I wondered. It was no kind of anniversary for us. It was only five months, so it wasn't our six month anniversary. Well. I mean technically we had three previous years, but right now I was counting only our time in Charming. I decided if my boyfriend wanted to be romantic, I'd let him.

Sliding out of my truck, I walked around it and to where he was standing on the sidewalk. I noticed the bag beside him and wondered what was in it. I approached him and he kissed me deeply before letting go, catching me when I swayed. "What you're going to do now is get in the back of your truck and change into this," he handed me the bag, then continued. "I'll keep watch, and your back windows are tinted anyway. Once you have that on, knock on the window, but stay in the back," he said, leading me to the truck, opening the door and helping me in before closing the door again.

Normally, I didn't like to be told what to do. In fact, I was very much a person who couldn't be controlled, but when I opened the bag to find a dress that was the same charcoal grey as his pants, with red flowers on it the same color as his shirt, and high heels in the same red, I decided to go with it. I also noticed a matching set of red lingerie in the bag, including garters, stockings and high heels and had to smirk. I changed into all of it and then knocked on the window like he said to do. He got in the driver's seat of my car and then turned to me again, holding out a black scarf. "I'm going to use this to blindfold you, and then drive to our destination. Then I'll help you out of the truck and over to where we're going," he explained, before blindfolding me.

Without my sense of sight, I listened, trying to figure out where we were going. I knew we turned a few times, and then stopped. He turned off the truck and then helped me out of it, leading me across some grass and then he took the scarf off. I gasped in awe when I saw what was before me. On the blanket he had spread out in the shade of a tree, were some of my favorite foods. Mac n cheese, chicken nuggets, some watermelon, tater tots and for dessert, I saw chocolate covered strawberries. I also saw a bottle of champagne on ice, and spread all around the blanket and on the area we were going to sit on were black rose petals.

Looking over at him, I walked slowly to him, snaking my arms around his neck. The heels made me almost level with him, but I still had to look up into his eyes. "You are so amazing. Every time I think I can't love you any more than I already do, you prove me wrong," I said before giving him an intense kiss that ended up with us laying on the blanket, though I had no idea how we'd got there, with me on top of him as we made out. The only thing that stopped us from having sex in a public park during the day was some idiot driving by catcalling. I sat up and he followed, and we each straightened our clothes.

Reaching out, I wiped some of my lip gloss off of his lips. "We should probably eat, then head back to Charming. There's going to be a party to celebrate the fact that Rat and Brooke got married in Vegas while they were on their trip. I don't want to miss that," I said and he agreed, but we laid stretched out on our sides, facing each other and feeding each other bites. He sat up and opened the champagne, producing glasses from a picnic basket I hadn't noticed before, and then poured us both some. I took my glass and took a sip, just staring at him in awe. We continued to sit up while we drank our champagne, and fed each other.

We had small conversations while we ate, but most of it wasn't really important. Mostly we stayed silent, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day. We finished eating and I helped Juan begin to clean up. When the blanket was cleared, he turned, I assumed to stand up, but he reached for my arm when I tried to do the same, and turned me back around. I noticed the box and the fact that he was on one knee and I was speechless, tears welled in my eyes as I waited for what he was going to say. I couldn't keep quiet though, "Yes!" I shouted before he could say a word.

Taking my hand, he looked into my eyes. "Let me ask," he said, so I stayed silent. "Krystal Leann Souza, it's been a long time coming, and I'm sorry for that, but better late than never, even if it is eight years too late. The past doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we found each other again, and I want to keep you forever this time. I never want to let you go, never will. I will spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing you like you deserve, if you'll let me. So will you let me? Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming Krystal Leann Ortiz?" he asked, pulling his hand away from mine to open the ring box.

Nestled in the black velvet was a white gold ring, with a black onyx stone in the middle, that was bigger than the emerald on my other ring, but still not too big. Surrounding it were smaller white diamonds. This time I was meant to speak and couldn't. Finally I found my voice, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes! Since I was fifteen I've wanted this, and now we can have it, and we're going to have it forever. Yes, yes, yes," I repeated, but I couldn't help myself. He was right when he had told me that the next time he asked me, it would be everything I could hope for and more. Grinning, he jumped up and pulled me into a hug, kissing me passionately and then breaking away so he could put the ring on my finger. Before he slipped it on my finger, I noticed the J+K May 4th, 2007, engraved on the inside of the ring. The day we had our first date.

 **A/N:** _I hope you all like this chapter. I don't have much to say about it, but if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter sooner. Review, please!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	4. Celebrating

Once we had everything in the truck, Juan and I lifted the bike into the back of my truck so we could go home together. We stopped at a gas station so he could change, but I stayed in my dress. I let him drive and curled into his side, holding one of his hands. I couldn't take my eyes off the ring. It was similar to the one on my right hand, but I didn't mind that. They were both so perfect. He was perfect. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, sighing happily. I stayed that way until we reached Charming, and then TM. I hesitated, holding onto his hand as he tried to get out. "Maybe we should wait to tell everyone. This is Brooke and Rat's night," I said.

Laughing, he pulled me close, kissing the side of my head. I breathed in deeply. I could smell his leather cut and another smell I'd only ever been able to describe as Juan. "Don't worry about that," he said, getting out of the truck and closing the door before walking around to help me out of the truck. We walked in holding hands and I saw the banner that said, "Congratulations Brooke and Rat." To my surprise, though, there was another one that said, "Congratulations Krystal and Juice." I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah, this was one of my stops this morning. I let Gemma and some of the guys know, and told her what was going down," he answered my silent question.

Everyone noticed our arrival and cheered. We made the rounds so they could congratulate us. We had passed guys with beers and drinks outside, but no one had said anything, probably because they were instructed not to. Our last stop was the bar, where Brie and Skye were sitting, both taking a shot. I ordered a double shot of vodka, and Juan ordered a beer. I smacked both Brie and Skye on the ass. "You guys should have told me," I said, then noticed Juan eying me. "Oh trust me, you'll get your own fun later, fiancé," I said, enjoying the word.

Standing behind me with his arms around my waist, he held me as I took my double shot, then ordered another one. He took a pull of his beer, then started kissing my neck. "You know, we could always disappear for a bit now. No one will notice. We could use a dorm room then come back before we're missed," his offer was tantalizing, but before we could sneak off, Chibs, Tig and Venus came over to congratulate us. I took my shot, then turned in his arms. I shrugged, but gave him one more kiss before pulling away. "Mm, I don't normally like vodka, but it tastes good on your lips," he said as he held one hand loosely on my hip, the other holding his beer.

It was too much. I couldn't resist. "Ew, beer," I teased with a smile, stepping away to give Venus a hug while the guys got us all celebratory shots. Vodka for Brie, Skye and I, and scotch for Juan, Chibs and Tig. Venus declined because she was the designated driver, but she held up her soda as I made a toast. "Here's to changes, new families and the wedding on the horizon," I said, smiling at Juan, and we all took our shots, flipping the glasses and setting them back on the bar. I was headed towards Juan's arms, but Tig pulled me into a hug, telling me it was good to have me joining the family. "Awe, don't get mushy on me, now, Tigger," I said, using the nickname only I called him. He mussed my hair and pushed me away.

Next I hugged Chibs, who looked over at Juan. "The stories I could tell you about this lad. I was the one who sponsored him as Prospect. He was a punk kid, new to town. I guess this was fresh from his accident and life with you, but we saw him at Lumpy's, and I liked the way he fought. I saw some potential in him. So I invited him to the clubhouse, to get trained up a bit and observe him for a while. It was a couple weeks before I mentioned it to Clay, who approved, and he became a Prospect," he said before chugging some more beer.

Getting one more double shot of vodka, and ordering a red-headed Slut as a drink so we didn't have to stay in this spot forever, I took Juan's hand and led him away, knowing there were still more people to talk to. There was a never-ending supply, and we had only gotten to say hey and be congratulated before we had to move on to the next person. We went outside for some fresh air, and to see the guys that were outside, we found Gemma and Nero, who both gave each of us a hug. "It was really hard acting like I didn't know when she came and told me. You better be grateful," she said as she hugged Juan.

Laughing, he took my hand again, our fingers lacing automatically. "I really do, Gem. You're great. Thank you, especially for getting this all set up in those few hours. You are amazing," he complimented and she beamed at us as she and Nero disappeared into the crowd. I decided to pause, pulling him over to the other side of the ring for a quick make-out session. We both set aside their drinks and then he pushed me against the side of the ring. "Did I mention that you are really sexy in this dress," he said as I bit and nipped his neck. He reached up and moved my chin so he could ravage my lips again. I moaned and his hand went up my skirt, I knew he wanted my panties out of the way, but I pushed his hand down.

As much as I wanted this to continue, it simply couldn't. "We have guests waiting for us, Juan. We have to go mingle," I said, but he was persistent, and he had me pinned. His lips descended on mine again, and when his hand went up my skirt again, I just let it. And, honestly, I wasn't really trying to get away initially. What's wrong with a little risk? We're not gonna be young forever. How many more years did we have of wanting to sneak away from a party to have a quickie. We'd missed out on too many already. There were plenty of people there; no one would really miss us while we had a quickie. Besides, it was our engagement party, after all. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Moving my skirt, he moved the thong aside. As he was doing that, I unzipped his jeans and pulled out his thick erection. I moved my hand up and down it, but he was ready and this was supposed to be a quickie, no time for foreplay. All of this we did without breaking the kiss, but now I did, moaning into his neck and biting down on his shoulder when his tongue trailed down the outside of my ear. But two can play that game. I moved my lips around his neck, getting his spot which was just under his ear. I could feel his shiver of pleasure and had to grin as he was now the one moaning into my neck and then he began biting and sucking on my neck. I might have a mark, but oh well. We all had been here, probably and it wasn't like it was super bright out there. Maybe no one would notice and I could cover it tomorrow.

Somehow, we managed to keep from making too much noise. I kissed him again as we cleaned ourselves up and straightened our clothes. We picked up our drinks, and took each other's hands as we went back to the party. We tossed our drinks because they were warm now, and Juan went to the bar to get us more while I went to the bathroom to touch up my make-up. It was only a few moments before Tara followed me in, smirking as I tried to cover the mark that was already beginning to show. I looked over at her, my hand stilling. "Busted?" I asked.

Laughing, she walked over. "Girl, please. There isn't one person out there who hasn't done the same, many, many times," she told me as she took the make-up and covering up my darkening hickey. "This may be YOUR first Sons of Anarchy party, and I mean a real full on, blown out party, but these guys are wild. I guarantee, there will be many who won't make it home tonight, passed out wherever they can find a spot and a girl to fuck," she paused, laughing at a memory, "Once, Bobby, who you didn't get to meet unfortunately, he actually woke up, face down in pussy," she finished, handing me back my make-up.

Grinning, I put my make-up back in my bag, and looked back over at Tara, one eyebrow raised. "You said EVERY person," I pointed out and she blushed, so I started laughing. "You have to tell me that story sometime. For now, I want another drink and my fiancé," I said and she congratulated me again as we left the bathroom. I quickly spotted Juan, sitting with Brie and Skye. "Hey fiancé, and best friends. I love you all, I said as I leaned my back against Juan's chest, stumbling a bit. He caught me. "Yeah, I might be a little tipsy," I said, as if they couldn't tell.

Reaching over to take the drink out of my hand, Juan pulled a pipe and weed out of his pocket. We couldn't disappear again so we went outside to the bench. Juan and I sat on one side, with Brie and Skye on the other. We attracted Chibs, who sat next to Brie. I looked between them. They could be a cute couple, I thought, but didn't say. I would tell Juan later. I tried to think if I could find anyone for Skye. I took a hit as I thought, which did not help, so I decided to stop thinking and get into the conversation. Brie and Chibs were paying attention to each other, and I smirked. If anything, they'd at least be fucking tonight.

Instead of talking with Skye and Juan, who seemed to be fine on their own, I scanned the crowd, looking for a lesbian for Skye. We may all be pansexual, but we kinda had preferences. I was sure she could get laid by a Cro Eater, but that wouldn't last, and I wanted a relationship for her. Finally, my eyes landed on the perfect person. Wendy. She had gotten into pussy for a while, and I thought she and Skye could actually be something. She was clean now. She had been for years. She was a part of Abel's life, but didn't really hang around the clubhouse much. I turned my attention back to the table as Juan handed me the pipe again.

 **A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad you guys like it so far, last chapter especially. I think it was one of my favorites, too. Please, review! Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, and I'll consider them._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	5. Planning for the Future

When I woke up the next morning, there was water and a couple aspirin on the end table next to me. I didn't need them, but I suppose he thought I did, because he never really knew me in my drinking years. I didn't drink often anymore, but the only hangover I'd ever had was the night after my 21st birthday, and my cousins had been intentionally mixing my alcohol so I would have one. I'd only gone out with them because my only friends were younger than me back then. I heard the water running and was going to join my fiancé, but I decided I needed coffee first. I may not have had a hangover, but I didn't get much sleep last night.

Getting out of bed, I picked out Juan's shirt and a pair of shorts from the drawer I kept a few things in here. This was the only room we slept in at the clubhouse. We had slept in the dorm because we wouldn't have gotten home safe. Skye had gone home with Wendy 'to talk' because Wendy hadn't drank anything. I had also seen Brie and Chibs slip into a dorm room together. So, it was a really great night all around last night. I headed out of the room and down the hallway, running a hand through my messy hair. I entered the kitchen, noticing Gemma, and smiled at her as I walked over to get a cup of coffee. "So, I think we need to set a date and start planning this thing. When were you guys thinking?" she asked, making it clear she had been waiting for me.

Gripping my cup so I didn't drop it, I set it down and poured my coffee, getting the cream and sugar and adding it before grabbing a spoon from the drawer and stirring it up, looking for any way to stall. I even took a cup down for Juan and made coffee for him. She began talking before I had to say anything. "I was thinking we should plan it for a year from now, in the spring will be nice. We should pick a date and save the date early. I think we should do it on the Wahewa land so we have plenty of space, and we don't even need a wedding planner because I can take care of everything," she promised, and I had been trying to sip my coffee, but that last sentence made me choke.

When I was finished choking, I finally looked at her, waving away her questions if I was alright. "I'm fine, it's just," I bit on my lip, trying to find out how to say this. "Well, Juan and I never wanted a huge wedding. We've always wanted something quaint, maybe on a beach in early spring, or at a park in fall when the leaves are changing. Family and friends there, but nothing too huge. A nice barbeque for the reception at the house of someone we knew. I've never been one for glitz and glam, so I kinda just want a lowkey wedding," I stopped, waiting for her reaction.

Reaching over, she patted my hand. "It's okay baby. We'll compromise. You deserve something that you'll remember for the rest of your life, but I promise I'll try to keep it as lowkey as possible, only inviting our charter and friends here, and whoever you want to invite," she said, smiling. I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. I didn't think it would have been that easy. I was glad that she was taking this so well, especially with the way she had jumped me when I first woke up. I knew I wasn't completely out of the woods. Gemma was not someone who was used to the word no. But at least I felt a little bit like Juan and I could keep her contained.

Thanking her, I grabbed my cup and left the kitchen through the entrance to the main room. Tara had been right, I noticed guys everywhere, all with naked women on or next to them. Happy was passed out on the bar with a chick on him. Quinn was on the pool table, one woman on either side. I noticed some other guys and women, but went back to my own man. I opened the door to find him stretched out on the bed again, clean and completely naked. I grinned and closed the door. Setting our coffee down, I locked the door and stripped off my shirt and shorts, jumping into bed with him.

As soon as I straddled his waist he began tickling me, causing me to giggle loudly as I tried to stop him. I couldn't of course, but he rolled us over so he was on top of me. "Quiet down, or we'll have to take this home," he said, descending on my lips. I accepted his tongue gratefully as he reached down, putting one, then two fingers inside me. I was already wet, and he reached back up and put his fingers in front of my mouth, so I sucked them obediently. I may not be someone who is controlled outside of the bedroom, but inside the bedroom, I could be submissive. I could also be dominant if I wanted.

Leaning off of me, he gestured to the dress on the floor. "Put on the garters, stockings and high heels. Nothing else. And do it slowly," he said and I bit my lip as I hurried to do what he said. I slowly pulled on each garter, then the stockings, attaching them to the garters. I looked up at him innocently through my eyelashes and bit my lip, knowing that drove him crazy. I sat down at the end of the bed, giving him the perfect view of my tattoo for him, and my ass when I bent down to pick up the heels. I slipped them on and then stood, waiting for my next command. He stood up and gestured to the head of the bed, where I noticed handcuffs.

Being the good little girl I was, I got on the bed on my back, holding my hands above my head so he could cuff them, then he went down to my feet, where he pulled the scarf from yesterday out and tied first one ankle to the post at one side of the bed, and then grabbing another scarf to tie my other ankle to the bed post on the other side, leaving me spread eagle and completely at his mercy. He climbed above me and I stared up at him, trying to keep a straight face as I waited for what he was going to do next. With a wicked grin, he positioned himself between my legs and I knew I was in for it.

Two hours, a shower complete with shower sex and seven orgasms later, we took our cold full coffee cups to the kitchen, noticing that the main room had mostly cleared out, and the newest Prospect, whose name I couldn't recall, and a couple other hanger-oners who wanted to Prospect, but had not yet gotten a sponsor, were cleaning up. There were also Cro-Eaters behind the bar, cleaning it up. Chibs and Brie were sitting kinda close on one of the couches talking, and I waved as I walked with Juan, heading outside for a cigarette. We both sat on the table, and I grinned. "I saw that coming," I gestured to the clubhouse. "Skye and Wendy too. I could tell last night," I said.

Laughing, he took my hand, bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. "My fiancée, the matchmaker," he teased. I shrugged modestly, but couldn't stay straight faced for long. I leaned over to give him a kiss, then we both lit up a cigarette. We just sat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the morning and thinking about things. "I was thinking about applying for a job at St. Thomas, and if I get it, quitting my job at Hot Topic. I'd have to ask Tara if they were looking for ultrasound techs, and if they were, to give them my resume and possibly recommend me. If I got the interview, I'd take out my shark bites, my eyebrow rings, and my nose ring, and dye my hair completely black, of course. I think it's time anyway. The only piercing I will never get rid of is my tongue ring," I said, looking for his reaction.

Looking at me intently, he asked me if I was doing this because of Gemma. I shook my head. "I mean, part of what she said has bothered me, but I just think it's time I give up my mall job for a more stable career. After my mom died, I went back to school so I could become an ultrasound tech, so it's about time I went through with it," I assured him. The mention of Gemma did remind me of this morning. "Oh," I remembered. "Gemma completely ambushed me this morning when I went to get coffee. She was bringing up wedding dates and guest lists, and a location and to plan everything. It almost made my head explode. Please, please, tell me we can reel her in a bit," I pleaded, looking at him imploringly.

With a laugh, he nodded. "She's just excited because she didn't get to plan Jax's wedding. They had a spur of the moment ceremony, right before he turned himself in to the cops," he laughed, and I decided I'd get that story later. "Gemma didn't even know until Lowen brought over the marriage certificate because she had no time to give it directly to Tara. Jax is her only son now. His brother died when they were young. She's always wanted to help plan his wedding. You should have seen his first with Wendy. I think we can mellow her out. So, a fall wedding, this year?" he remembered and I smiled. "If she's still trying to do something huge and crazy, we can elope and go to France for the honeymoon," he offered.

Leaning over, I gave him a deep kiss. It was still shocking to me that he remembered, that we were going to get everything we'd ever dreamed of. It was eight years later than we'd planned, but at least our dreams were coming true. I leaned my forehead against his. "I never imagined this would happen when I found you, but I am so glad I did. I almost didn't. I thought it would be too painful. But I decided to give it a try. At that point I had nothing else to lose. And now we have everything, and I actually believe we'll never lose it," I said, dropping my cigarette butt and putting it out.

Following my lead, he stomped on his cigarette butt, and then looked back at me. "I know we'll never lose it. I won't ever allow myself to lose you again. I couldn't survive it, and I never want you to have to go through losing me again. So let's just do our best to keep that from happening. We can't live our lives being afraid of everything, but I promise I'll do my best to keep you and myself safe, because that's the only way we'll lose each other," he said, and I gave him one more kiss before we headed back into the clubhouse to see what Brie and Chibs were doing, and find out if Skye had texted Brie, because she had yet to text me.

 **A/N:** _I hope you like this chapter. And, like someone asked, I did hook Wendy up with one of the girls, and I hooked Chibs up with the other. Enjoy! And please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	6. Hanging Out

A little while later, Skye, Brie, Wendy, Chibs, Juan and I were all hanging at our house, sitting in the living room. Brie and Chibs were sitting on one couch, with me sitting on Juan's lap at the other end, and Wendy and Skye were on the other couch. I kept looking at Brie and Chibs, and Wendy and Skye, and the way they so effortlessly got along, not to mention the way we all got along as a group. Wendy was nowhere near the way Gemma had described her the morning after I'd met her. She may have been like that at one point, but she had changed so much since then.

Since Gemma had told a few people, and vaguely explained it to others, Chibs and Wendy were both interested in how we met. We told them how old we were and they teased us for our ages at the time. They both apologized for the years his accident had stolen from us. "Well, the past is the past. We can't change that. But I believe that everything happens for a reason, and timing is important. So maybe the time wasn't right then, and we both had to go through the things we did, to get to where we are now," I said, noticing that Wendy had to leave for work soon. "The six of us should hang out tonight. We can chill and keep talking, maybe night swimming in the pool. It'd be fun," I said innocently, but everyone knew what I was doing. Brie and Skye and even Juan knew that when I was happy, I wanted everyone to be as happy as I was.

There was silence as they continued to consider it. Wendy and Skye looked at each other, and Brie and Chibs were looking at each other, too. "Pleaseeee. For me. None of you can say no to me, let's be real here," I joked and they finally all agreed. We decided Chibs and Wendy would come back over at eight, and we'd hang out, drink some, though Wendy would refrain from that, and maybe even go night swimming. I thanked the two of them, and then they left, and Juan had to go to the garage to work, so Brie, Skye and I were alone in the house. I had asked for a week off when Brie and Skye had gotten here, so I could have as much fun with them as possible.

Before I went back, I'd talk to Tara, see if she thought the hospital would hire me, and if she'd give me a recommendation and give them my resume. I decided to text her about it now and typed out the text to her, sending it, before turning back to Skye and Brie. "You guys have details, spill!" I demanded. I got a text back from Tara and grinned, because she said they were hiring right now, and she'd give them my resume and her highest recommendation. I thanked her and said I'd give it to her the next time I saw her, then turned my attention back to Skye and Brie. "Before the details, I have something I want to talk to you guys about," I said, and they both nodded.

After a moments silence, all three of us blurted what we had to say out at the same time. "I think you should move here," I said, at the same time they said, "We want to move here." There was a pause as we processed what the others had said, then we started laughing. "On the same page, as always. It's just, we all wanted to move away from our families to live together, but never got that chance because my mom died. And you don't have anything really tying you in Colorado. I'm here, though, and it doesn't make sense to keep paying for plane tickets all the time," I was rambling, so I stopped, noticing the way they were smiling at me.

Once they were sure I was done, Skye was the one who spoke up. "I don't know why you're trying to convince us. We agree with you. We'll probably stay at the clubhouse until we can find places. Because we don't want to hear you having sex all the time, or walk in on it. Eye bleach hasn't been invented yet," she teased and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Seriously though, we'll go back, get things taken care of, and then be back as soon as possible," she finished and I grinned, clapping happily and then pulling both of them in a hug.

When we were finished being excited, I got serious again. I gave them a look that told them I was not going to say a word until they both spilled about last night. They looked at each other, then both shrugged, so Brie went first. "Well, we started talking when we smoked last night, as you know," she nodded to me, "and then we were both drunk so we kinda ended up in bed last night. We talked a little this morning, and, I dunno, I guess this is something I could see myself continuing, sleeping with him at least. We have a few things in common. I am NOT making any promises, though, and this is NOT why I'm moving here, Krystal Leann," she pointed at me as I got a triumphant look on my face.

Shrugging innocently, I turned to look at Skye, who rolled her eyes at my knowing look. "Oh please, you like to play matchmaker, but you know we don't do anything we don't want to do. And, yes, Wendy and I went back to her place last night, and yes, I was drunk, but we actually did spend the whole night talking. It was nice. I hadn't done that in a while. You know how I get into my feelers when I'm drunk, and I learned about her, too, probably things she wouldn't have told me, except she thought I probably wouldn't remember in the morning. I do, though, and she's actually a good person, despite her mistakes, so I'm kind of thinking of asking her out, if tonight goes well," she said, and I couldn't help my huge grin.

Both of them gave me a look, but I waved them off. "Please, I'm not expecting you to get married or something anytime soon, but it's nice that you're both getting some action, Brie sexually, and Skye emotionally. I want us all to be happy, you know that," I said and they both sighed. There was nothing they could say to that. I smirked, and we decided to go out for a walk so I could show them the town until Juan, Chibs and Wendy came over. Well, we'd walk until Juan got home from TM, then get ready for the other two to come over.

A few hours later, the six of us were sitting in the living room, in pretty much the same positions as earlier, except Wendy and Skye were on one couch, Chibs and Brie were on the other one and Juan was sitting on the chair, with me between his legs on the floor. The conversation was flowing nicely, but I felt like playing a game. I just had to figure out which one. "We should play 'I Never,' I suggested, getting raised eyebrows from everyone. "Oh come on, it could be fun. Wendy could drink soda or something," I said, but still was getting no's. "You guys are no fun. What do you suggest, then?"

Everyone thought, and I finally had a better idea. "I got it!" I said, and someone mumbled 'we're not playing Truth or Dare, either.' I flipped off the group. "No, no, this is actually good. On my phone I have an app that's like Catch Phrase. It's really fun. You're supposed to play on teams, so we're splitting into three teams of two. You pick a category and then someone starts the timer, and they try to get the other teams to guess the word. Whoever guesses the word, gets the phone and they try to get the other two teams to guess the word. Whoever is the last one holding the phone when time runs out, the other two teams get the point. Usually the goal is to get to 7 points, but this time I think we're going to go to 10. You guys in?" I asked.

Of course, Juan was in. He had played this with me before. The others took a few moments, but finally there was agreement all around. I grinned and got my phone out, trying to open the app quickly, but Juan snatched it before I could. "When did you take this?" he asked, looking at the picture I'd gotten of him sleeping ages ago. I bit my lip, trying to look innocent. He looked closer. "This is in your apartment, but we haven't slept over there in a while. Even before you'd moved in, you were staying here most nights. So when was it?" he asked, curious.

Before I could answer, the phone was snatched from his hand. Neither of us had noticed Chibs move. He looked at the picture and began laughing. "Awe, look at wittle Juicy. Sweeping wike a babyyy," he teased, showing the phone around. He handed it back, looking at Juan. "You know I'm going to tell everyone about that. I have to. You're just lucky no one else was here," he laughed. I blushed and looked at Juan, apologetic, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He was used to being teased by his brothers, and he gave back just as much. It was just being part of a family. I was getting used to being a part of their family too.

That was why I wanted Brie and Skye here. They could fit in just as easily as I could. They needed a family as much as I did. They'd never really felt at home within their blood family either. They could make a life here like I did. I couldn't care less if they stayed with the people I had picked for them, or just used them as FwBs. The important part was the family. The love would come when they were ready for it. Juan nudged me, and I looked over at him. I could tell he still wanted an answer. "Two weeks, maybe three…" I paused, "months ago," I finished in a low voice. He leaned down and kissed my head, then told me he loved me. "I love you back," I replied.

The game started, and we played for a while, having fun, before Juan and I got to ten points. We worked really well together. After we were finished, we decided it was late enough for night swimming. We were going to play Chicken for a while, but there was a joke I just couldn't pass up. "So, Wendy and Skye," I trailed off and they looked at me. "Who's on top and who's on bottom?" I waggled my eyebrows at them, and Skye splashed at me, I splashed her back, but when she aimed for me again, I moved out of the way, so her splash hit Chibs. This ended up causing a splash war, and we were told by neighbors quite a few times to quiet down.

 **A/N:** _So I really like the dynamic of the six of them hanging out. We shall see where it goes. Also, a few more chapters before another ex appears out of the woodwork. I like bringing her exes back. I'm actually thinking of taking her to see her father, too. I haven't written that yet though. It might be chapter 14 or 'll see. I'm currently writing Juan's birthday party, which is kinda fun. Anyway, yesterday was my daughter's birthday, which is why I didn't get a chance to post. But I hope you like this chapter and please review. Special shoutout to Majestic Butterfly, who has a tendency to guess what I'm going to do and has given me some really good ideas. Thank you everyone who reviews. Please review this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	7. Back to the Past

A couple mornings later, we were lying in bed together, enjoying the silence after our morning sex. The house was silent because we had taken Brie and Skye to the airport the day before. While they had said their goodbyes, I had given my resume to Tara, who said she would turn it in and give her recommendation when she went in today. I had also talked to Gemma about Brie and Skye, who said it would be fine if they stayed at the clubhouse until they got a place. "So, the other night, we started a conversation we never got to finish. I think we left off when you and Weston broke it off," he reminded me.

Groaning, I turned my head, burying it in the crook of his neck. Sighing, I sat up, and he sat up, too, neither of us bothering to hold the blanket. "Alright, Matthew was next," I started, and he looked intrigued. "Hey, you already got to hit him," I said without thinking about it. I bit my lip, staring at him sheepishly. "I may have followed you to see what happened when you talked to him. You should have known I would! Even before you remembered everything, you know the kind of person I was. I was just making sure you didn't get hurt," I shrugged.

Laughing he kissed my nose, and then gave me a look that said I could continue. "Okay, anyway. Well, Weston introduced me to TinyChat, in November before we broke up. I didn't meet Matthew until around January. We talked a lot, but as friends. It was a long time before we admitted to anyone, even ourselves that we liked each other. I was actually dating this girl from NC at the time, though we'd only been together a few days. I had been texting him that morning, telling him about it, because those were the kinds of things we talked about. I was so wrapped up in my shit that day that I didn't even notice he'd said goodbye, though not in those actual words, until some of our other friends asked me how long it'd been since I'd heard from him," I trailed off. That day had been hard.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to push the feelings of that day away and focus on only the story. It was just scary, even though we aren't together anymore, and we weren't together then. It had been a scary day, as his friend. "We couldn't get in touch with him. All his friends were worried. Finally, someone thought of contacting his parents on Facebook, and I had his stepdad on mine because we had met in TinyChat, so I messaged him with our concerns. It took a little while, but eventually he responded, telling me that they had gotten him in time; he had been at his dad's, and was now on his way to his mom's, but he'd be on later that night," I paused, and he took my hand, knowing that I wasn't upset because I still loved him or anything, but because suicide was a very real thing in my life, and I hated losing anyone to it, even if it was someone I barely knew.

Squeezing his hand, I took a deep breath and went on, trying to keep my tone light. "So, he went into a facility for about a week and a half, I worried about him so much, that it was becoming clear that I liked him as more than a friend. I still had my girlfriend, though, and she was a good friend to both of us, so it was a hard situation. The first day he was there, his stepdad messaged me, telling me he had asked for my number so he could call me tomorrow. They had taken his phone. He also told me that Matthew spoke highly of me, and he really appreciated me getting into contact with him yesterday. If I had waited any longer," I trailed off and shook my head to get back to the present.

Clearing my throat, I continued. "Another friend and I decided to do something special for him, so we spent the whole time he was in there taking tons of screenshots on TC, and we made him a slideshow, complete with music, for everyone to see. We also made a special one, so anyone who wanted to write him a note could do that, and we'd give it to just him, privately. When he got out, he loved it, and seeing him, I don't know. I knew what I had to do, I guess. I broke up with my girlfriend, and a few days later, we had admitted our feelings and were together. Though we kept it secret for a while, it still caused a fallout between us and her," I tried to think of anything else important about our relationship that should be mentioned, but I couldn't think of anything.

Shrugging, I looked at Juan. "We were together for a little less than a year. I had thought we were perfect. I mean, we barely fought at all, but he blindsided me by breaking up with me. The man who had told Weston that he had lost the best thing that ever happened to him, and that he wasn't going to make the same mistake, did just that. I think that confused me the most. I mean, I had believed everything he said. I knew he meant it. His reasons just didn't add up. He seemed off in a way I'd never seen him. I knew he struggled with depression and BPD, but he had never shut me out like that," I paused.

I tried to figure out a way to explain better. "We had even met in person. I stayed with him three weeks in June. He stayed with us for two months, from the end of July to the end of September, which, as I'm sure you can imagine, caused all kinds of problems with my family. And then the last time I saw him before we broke up, was right after Christmas. I went there for two weeks. I had gotten his family presents, I mean. I fit in with them. I felt like family there. I didn't understand it when he broke up with me, not for a long time. I sought closure. It actually sent me down a pretty dark path," I broke eye contact and looked away, not wanting to go on with the next part.

Reaching over, he turned my face so he could look in my eyes again, and squeezed my hand. He was here, would be no matter what I told him. "After about a year and a half of pretty much wasting my life, I started taking pills. You're the first person outside my family who I told that to," I gave him a half smile. "Brie, Skye, and even Weston (who, even when Matthew kicked him out of my life, kept coming in and out) knew in the end, but I never had to say it. In the beginning, it was Vicodin. Then it started to be my mom's antidepressants. I started smoking weed again, too, but that wasn't the real problem. I kept taking more, until one night, I overdosed. I ended up in the hospital, almost dead," I broke off, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

Closing my eyes quickly, I knew he wanted to say something, but I shook my head. I needed to get this all out, or I was going to start crying. "That night opened my eyes to my self-destructive path. I was 23 and had almost OD'd. I immediately stopped taking the pills, started seeing a therapist, and found a medicine that would help me, and took them properly. I had been working as a caregiver for my mom for four years, but not making nearly enough for the kind of changes I was planning on making. I got a second job, and a third, as a caregiver for other people like her, and eventually a fourth job, at Hot Topic, because I wanted something fun that I could enjoy. I saved money, a lot of it. About two thirds of what I was making every two weeks," I paused.

Almost at the end of my story, I went on, deciding to wrap it up. "Not long before I moved here, my mom died. That was what caused my sudden appearance here. After the funeral, I disappeared in the middle of the night, not saying a word to anyone. I deleted every trace of myself, deactivated Facebook, even got rid of my laptop and phone because I didn't want anyone to find me using my IP. I had enough cash to do it. That was why I had been saving. Actually, there's still enough that we could go elope and honeymoon in Paris and we wouldn't have to deal with the actual wedding part," I tried and he sent me a look. "Alright, anyway, guess that's a no. I went to see Matthew at first, but he turned me away, so I took a chance and ended up here. I figured if it didn't work out, I could always move somewhere else," I finished.

Taking my face in his hands, he brought it close to his face, kissing me softly. "I love you. I'm so glad you lived and did come back. We can finally have everything we ever wished for," he told me, and I couldn't help but comment, 'It's funny, all those nights I tried and failed to kill myself and the one time I wasn't trying, I almost did.' Shaking his head he looked at me seriously. "Please don't ever say that again. Promise me," he asked, and I did, meaning it sincerely. I had no reason to want to die anymore, and told him so. "Alright, I know you wanted my story. It's not as long and complicated as yours, but here we go," he paused, and I squeezed his hand.

Giving me a quick kiss, he began. "Well, you know I ended up here, and Prospected for a year, then was made a member of the club. I mean, there wasn't that much big stuff. No serious relationships. No dead parents, no stalkers or crazies. I did go to prison for 14 months once, though," he said, and I sent him a look. "I promise, it won't happen again," he paused, trying to think of what else to say. "Oh, before that, some Irish men kidnapped Abel and we went and had an Irish adventure. I guess the only other important thing is that after we got out, there was a new Sheriff," he said, and I nodded, waiting to see the importance.

Sensing that he was trying to figure out what to say to me, I waited patiently. "Well, our Prez at the time, Clay, got us involved with the Galindo cartel while we were in. There were some ATF agents trying to use RICO against us to bring down us, the IRA and the cartel," he briefly explained what RICO was, then went on. "Our sheriff, who happened to be black, used the fact that my father was black so they could use me to get their present crime. They wanted me to steal some coke from one of the shipments, so they could trace its origins. Well, things went wrong, so very wrong," he paused, looking at me, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

After a moment, he went on. "When I went to get the sample, I almost got caught, and ended up walking out of there with a brick of coke in my pants. I planned to stay in the woods until it was clear, and then go put it back, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, the guys were already there; they had noticed it was missing. I hid the brick in a hole underneath some rocks and dry grass so I knew where to find it. They spent the next two days trying to get one of the Prospects to break, and confess to a crime they didn't commit. One of them was Rat, the other was a guy named Phil, who died not long after," he said.

There was a brief pause, and then he continued. "Just before they were going to kill both of them, I got everyone to clear out to give them a chance to bring it back, and they'd only be kicked out instead of killed. I went to get the coke, and was surprised by one of my brothers, who saw the coke and realized what had happened. He pulled his gun, and I tried to run for it. He shot me, and when he was coming for me while I was on the ground, I shot him in the face. I lied, told them it was him who stole the coke. I felt so bad for that, I ended up trying to take my life. I tried swinging from a tree. The branch broke, and Chibs and Tig found me, but I made up an excuse. Eventually, it all worked out," he finished with a smile. I decided that story time was over, and it was time to eat.

 **A/N:** _I thought I'd go back and finish their stories where they left off. Ooooh I like the next chapter. A whole new form of drama is going to appear. You guys will love it, I hope. I'll post it tomorrow or Tuesday, so look for that. PLEASEEEE, review! I greatly appreciate it. And as I've said before, if anyone has any suggestions or anything, feel free to let me know. I will use them if I like them and I will give you a shout out. Anyway, please review. And enjoy this chapter. =]_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	8. The Other Woman

Two weeks later found me starting my new job at St. Thomas. I had taken all my piercings out except for my tongue ring (I had put in a clear one for work.), and it still felt weird looking in the mirror. I didn't have any appointments today; I was basically just settling in and learning the ropes. If they needed me for anything, of course I'd do it, but today was mostly an orientation type thing. I was wearing a pair of black slacks, a hunter green long-sleeved shirt to cover my tattoos, and black boots that only went up to my mid-calf, underneath my pants. I looked like a professional. I felt arms snake around my waist, kissing my neck from behind. "You look pretty sexy," he told me.

Shaking my head, I turned around to give him a quick kiss. "Don't make me late. I'll see you at the clubhouse for the party tonight," I said, and he agreed. The party was for Brie and Skye officially moving here. I had come up with a better idea than them staying at the clubhouse. I had gone back to my landlord the next day and talked with her. Since it was technically supposed to be a two week notice, the apartment was still mine. So I was going to let them stay in my apartment until they found a place. I had paid rent for April, and they promised to pay me back, which I told them was unnecessary, but they insisted. I had also gone back and my bed hadn't disappeared yet so I took that back to the house for them.

Thirty minutes later, a redheaded woman named Margaret Murphy was giving me my lab coat and ID. "Thank you so much," I said to her, and she told Tara to show me around the hospital after her rounds, before walking away. I followed Tara as she did her rounds, waiting outside each time she went in a room. As she walked, she explained where things where, like the cafeteria, the area where I would be working, and she even told me which nurses to talk to and which to avoid. She left me to go to surgery, but told me she'd meet me in the cafeteria for lunch.

Wandering around the place, I tried to figure out where everything was, so I wouldn't get lost. At lunchtime, I found the cafeteria with ease, and found that Wendy was there, spending time with Abel. I slid into the seat across from Wendy. "So, how far away are they now?" I asked her; pretty sure that she was tracking the flight. I laughed at the eye roll she gave me. They still hadn't slept together, or had a first date yet; Skye was planning to ask Wendy when she got back. But the pair had texted a LOT since they'd gone back to Colorado. I knew that because Brie told me that Skye was constantly smiling at her phone now.

Blushing slightly, she answered that they were five hours away. "Of course you'd know. They'll make it on time right?" I asked, and she nodded. I looked over at Tara. "Is there anything you need me to take to the clubhouse? I'm headed there when I get done here so I can change real quick and head over to pick up Brie and Skye," I asked. I was going to the clubhouse to change instead of our house because the clubhouse was on the way out of town from the hospital, and our house was too far out of the way. I already wasn't sure I'd be there on time.

Taking a moment to think about it, Tara shook her head. "I don't think so, but you might want to call Gemma to see if she needs anything," she suggested, and I nodded. I dialed Gemma real quick and asked her, but she said she didn't need anything, but she would have a dorm room open for me to change and do my make-up in. I thanked her, told her I'd stop by on my way out of town. The three of us talked for the rest of lunch before we all had to get back to our separate jobs.

A couple of hours later, I passed by Tara in the hallways on my way out and told her I'd see her later. I hurried to my truck and then drove over to the clubhouse, but when I got there, I heard yelling. "Just get the hell out of here. No one wants to hear anything you have to say," Gemma was yelling at a tallish blonde with long hair, who looked like one of the CaraCara girls. She probably was one, or had been at one time. I couldn't really hear her response, but I did make out the word 'Juice."

My interest was instantly peaked and I walked over to see what this blonde bitch wanted with my man. "Can I help you? I'm Juice's fiancée," I told her, crossing my arms in front of my chest and giving her the stare down. She was taller than me, but I could take her. She looked at me, cocking her eyebrow, and said she didn't need to deal with me. I'd be gone in a month, but their child wouldn't be. I barely managed to stand still and not sink into a chair. "How far along are you?" I asked, keeping my face stoic. Gemma was looking back and forth between us as we waited for an answer, which happened to be four months. Yeah, that was after we met, but it was before we really became more than sex. I didn't know what to do.

Thankfully, Gemma saved me from speaking. She asked if she'd had a paternity test done. She said as soon as the baby came she would. "Well, I guess you'll have to talk to him about what he wants to do, but, if the baby isn't his, you better get the hell out of here and never look back. Or you will regret it," I said, pushing past her to head to the dorm room. She muttered that I would be gone long before she would, and I couldn't help it, I turned and punched her in the face before she even knew what was coming. She stumbled, and Gemma caught her, but mainly out of reflex. As soon as the blonde had her footing, Gemma let go as if she was diseased.

Glaring at me, she said the cops would like that. I just shrugged, looking around the room at the people milled about. Tig, Rat, Brooke and Gemma were all there. "Now, see sweetie, here's your problem. The security cameras in here don't record, so you have no proof," I shrugged, and then continued. "And you have no witnesses either, because everyone saw you trip and smack your face into the bar didn't you guys?" I asked, and everyone nodded and agreed. "Now, get your skinny ass out of here, and stay away from me. Juan will get ahold of you," I said, then turned and, without passing her another glance, I went to the dorm room to change. This time I knew it was Tig who said, "I love that little spitfire so much. So entertaining."

By the time I was dressed and leaving, she was gone. I had changed into a pair of green shorts, a black tank top and my black Converse. I told everyone I'd see them later, but stopped in the TM office to talk to Gemma. "No one tells him but me. I want to do this," I said and she nodded, saying she'd tell the others who'd been there to keep their lips shut. I thanked her and left, taking the quickest route to the airport, and deciding to skip food altogether. I made it just in time, and got to the place I could meet them just as they were coming out. "Aren't you so excited to be moving here?" I asked as we waited at the baggage claim.

To take my mind off the blonde bimbo, I kept bringing up different subjects. I knew they could tell I was avoiding something, but they didn't push it. I really wished I could talk to them, but I had to talk to him first. We got there about an hour after it'd started and I spotted him drinking a beer and talking to Jax across the room. I sent him one look, then walked straight through the crowd without looking back. I walked down the hallway, went up the stairs and sat on the roof, waiting patiently for him to follow. I heard his footsteps coming up a couple moments later, and he sat next to while I stared into the distance.

Ever since she had told me she was four months, I had realized he had to have slept with her during that time he disappeared, or right before it. We hadn't been anywhere close to a couple then, and definitely not exclusive, but I had to lay out the ground rules. I had learned enough about his world that I knew when the boys went away, their Old Ladies were supposed to dutifully ignore it if their Old Man cheated on them. "What happens on a run, stays on a run," or something like that. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. "Babe, what's going on? You're scaring me," he finally broke the silence.

Running a hand through my short hair, I tried to think of what to say. There was really nothing to do but blurt out the truth. 'Rip off the band-aid,' I always said, but it was easier said than done. "Listen, cheating is a deal breaker for me. You know that right? This engagement ring means forever to me, and I want my forever monogamous," I said, and he asked what I was talking about. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Blonde bimbo with legs up to here," I held up my hand at a random spot, and then went on, "She was looking for you. She said she's four months pregnant, with your child," I finished, looking into his eyes to catch him if he was lying.

Surprising me, he took my left hand, holding it carefully, and placing a kiss on it. "I know exactly what this ring means, and I mean it, for the rest of my life. You know that. I'm going to be honest with you, though. When we were nothing but sex, before I knew your name, or anything, I slept with some other women. I don't know if this kid is mine or not, but if it is, I won't abandon it like my father abandoned me. I'll do whatever I need to do for it, even if that includes taking it in because its mother gives it up. I understand if you don't want to be a part of that, but I do think you'd make an amazing stepmother, and an even better mom when the time comes," he said.

Of course, he always knew what to say to make me feel better. "You're right. Just promise me, I don't care if you're on a run or not, no other pussy," I said, and he could tell how serious I was, so he just promised me that he wouldn't sleep with anyone else ever again. I believed him. "Okay. Sorry for acting so crazy. I know I didn't really have any claim on you then, so I have no right to be upset. And of course, if the baby if yours, I will stand by your side and raise it as if it was my own. I love you, and I love anything that is a piece of you," I used his cut to pull him closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

Leaning his forehead against mine, he looked into my eyes. "You're not acting crazy. I still kinda want to go kick Matthew's ass for sleeping with you. And I want to kill the asshole that took your baby from you. I would do anything for you. I promise, I want you and only you by my side, forever. You okay now?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. "Want to go back down to the party and enjoy ourselves?" he asked and I nodded, so he stood up and held his hand out so he could help me up, so we could both go downstairs.

 **A/N:** _So this chapter is actuall_ y _Juice drama instead of her drama. You will find out in chapter 13 whether or not he's the father. Just because I'm mean like that. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	9. And So It Begins

The next morning, I ended up waking up early and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I wrote Juan a note and went for a run. It was nice in the morning; the little town was slowly waking up as the sun came up. I got back home to find him making breakfast, and I went upstairs to shower before eating. I came back downstairs 20 minutes later, completely ready for work. That was another bonus to having short hair. It took less time to dry and get ready. I kissed Juan on the cheek and sat in the chair next to him so we could eat and talk about idle things. "Don't forget, Gemma wants to talk wedding stuff this afternoon," I reminded him as I washed our dishes. I heard his groan. "Hey, if I have to go, so do you," I said.

Standing up, he pulled me close and gave me a kiss. "Alright, alright, I suppose that's fair. I'll see you later, fiancé," he kissed me again and then pushed me toward the door. "I love you," he called, and I said the words back as I left the house to get in my truck and head to the hospital. When I was a kid, I'd always wanted to be a teacher, but when I had gotten pregnant, even though it was only for that short time, it made me want to be an ultrasound tech. I wanted to be able to show couples their babies and make them happy. Plus the pay was a lot better.

During the day I had two couples who were seeing the baby for the first time, one who was learning the sex and another who could have learned the sex, but chose not to. I had lunch with Tara and Wendy again, who dished on the fact that Skye had asked her out, and they were going out this Friday. I complained about having to talk wedding stuff tonight with Gemma, and they both told me 'good luck.' I grimaced. That was no help. "Is it too much to ask for a nice, simple wedding, where I could wear a white sundress, with a green bow and my green Converse?" I asked rhetorically and they both said it was when Gemma was involved. For the rest of lunch, Wendy told me how over-the-top her wedding had been when she'd allowed Gemma to plan it.

Worried by the horror stories, I went back to work, had a couple more appointments and then got ready to go meet Juan and Gemma. Juan hadn't arrived at Gemma's house by the time I got there, but that didn't stop her from pulling me to the table and showing me binder upon binder of wedding stuff. I was feeling way overwhelmed. I couldn't imagine this being the small event that I wanted it to be. Eloping sounded better every second I spent in front of these binders with Gemma going on and on about dresses and flowers, and other stuff I couldn't care less about.

Twenty minutes after I had arrived, I heard Juan's Dyna. He was in SO much trouble for being this late. He knocked and Gemma went to get it, grabbing us a couple of water bottles while she was up. I glared at my fiancé. 'So. Much. Trouble.' I mouthed to him, but he just sent me that grin that made me melt, and Gemma came back before I could say anymore. He had sat across from me, so I kicked him in the shin, sending him a look so he would know what I wanted him to say. "Uh, Gem, I think Krystal wants it to be a bit smaller than… All this," he gestured to the full table.

Looking around, she laughed. "Sorry, I guess this is a bit much. Tell me what you want, and I'll work with you, if you'll work with me a bit," she offered, and I nodded. She began moving some binders that we wouldn't need, so that she could look through the ones she would need when I told her what I wanted. "Okay, I'll let you have your Converse, if you wear an actual wedding dress. It can be simple, but I don't want you up there in a silly sundress. Trust me, your wedding gown is something you'll want to keep and remember forever," she offered.

Deciding I needed to pick my battles, I nodded. I guess that wasn't too much for her to ask. "And since you're letting us get married in that field in the fall, I will agree that you can get rose petals for the aisle, and I'll let you get the bouquets, as long as they're hibiscus and black roses. They may be expensive, but I'll cover the cost if necessary," I compromised and she thought about it for a moment before she nodded. I tried to think of what else I wanted to figure out. "Oh, I pick the colors of the bridesmaid dresses, and the bridesmaids get to pick the style. I have five picked out. Also, I know who I want to walk me down the aisle, if he'll agree, but keep it quiet until I ask him," I whispered it to her because Juan already knew, and she told me he'd love that.

The next thing we decided to pick was the wedding date. Gemma had thought it would be really romantic if we got married in the spring on the day we had our first date, but I didn't want to be that cheesy. So I had agreed to November 7th, which was halfway between May 7th and the next May 7th. If it rained, which was unlikely because this was California, but one could hope, we would have the ceremony in the same place we were having the reception. I had to admit, the more we talked about it, the more excited I got. Juan had disappeared a while ago, though I didn't mind now.

When it was time for dinner, she put the binders away, and started cooking. She invited us to stay for dinner, but I wanted a night in with my fiancé. I told her that we'd see them next time and then told Juan I'd meet him at home. I was going to get pizza and white wine (there was beer in the fridge for him.) and we could watch something on Netflix. He agreed to that plan and we both left. I picked up the pizza and wine, and, on a whim, whipped cream and chocolate sauce for dessert. Then I went home to the only man I would need in my life, until we had sons anyway.

Honestly, it had all happened so fast, I couldn't believe it. I was getting married to the love of my life. I had a new job, making more money, and it was a stable job. If I liked it enough, I could end up doing it for the rest of my life. My two best friends moved to live near me. I had gotten away from my family that sucked the life out of me and treated me like shit. I had lost a couple of people who I'd been friends with most of my life, but they were collateral damage, I guess. I couldn't risk that they would tell someone where I was and it would get back to my family somehow. As far as I was concerned, they were dead to me, and I hoped I was dead to them. This family, these people, this is where I belong.

Parking in my spot, I got out of the truck and grabbed the pizza and crazy bread, balancing it on one arm, and then I grabbed the bag with the wine, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I opened the door with the hand carrying the bag, and went straight to the kitchen. "So, what room are we-"I cut myself off when I walked into the living room and saw Abel and Thomas, and Juan was holding Kallie. "Who wants pizza?" I asked instead and the boys both said they wanted some. I went back to the kitchen, getting a plate for each of them and putting a piece on each plate. "Be careful, it's hot. And if you want more, let me know," I said as I went back to the living room.

Raising an eyebrow, I just waited for him to explain. "Well, the thing is, before I could leave, Jax and Tara showed up, trying to get Gemma to watch the kids because it's their anniversary. And, I might have volunteered us instead. Look at this little face, though. How could you not want to spend time with that beautiful little face? I told them we'd take them until it was bedtime, then we'd call Gemma so she can come pick them up. That was the easiest way to do it," he said, and I waited a moment, motionless, to try to freak him out, but then smiled, and went over to take Kallie from him.

Sitting on the couch, I cooed at the baby and got her a bottle out of the diaper bag. I gave it to her and she sucked hungrily. She opened her eyes, looking around for my hair so she could grip on it again. She whined a little when she couldn't find any, but then she went back to eating. Juan was watching me, a grin on his face. "Oh don't you get any ideas. We're not having kids until we've been married a year or two at least," I told him, still cooing at the baby. "I wouldn't mind babysitting every so often, though," I added.

Juan got up, kissed the top of my head, and then went to check on the boys, and get some pizza for himself. I was surprised when he came back with a plate for me, and a frozen water bottle with just enough water that I could eat the ice easily enough. I tilted my head back so he could give me a kiss on the lips, and he did before sitting down. "How much stuff did you guys get done today?" he asked, at least looking a little apologetic.

Shrugging, I grabbed a burp rag and moved Kallie so I could burp her. "We compromised on a lot of things, and Gemma will be calling reception halls, flower shops, etc., next week. She said she and Clay would take care of everything, even though I told her I had enough money to pay for a perfect wedding, and honeymoon. She's letting me pay for the honeymoon at least. And I was thinking, how does going to Paris for two weeks sound?" I asked and he told me that it sounded perfect, as long as he was with me, "I love you," I told him and he said it back. We were done with our food just as the boys finished theirs, so Juan spent the next few hours playing with them until Gemma came to pick them up. I had been holding Kallie the whole time, but I didn't mind it.

Well, I didn't mind it until I could smell that she'd dropped a load. I handed her over to Gemma. "She needs to be changed," I told her, and she sat down on the floor, grabbed the diaper bag and got out what she needed to change Kallie's diaper. She discussed more wedding details as she changed Kallie's diaper. When she finished changing the diaper she took it outside to the outside garbage, and then came back inside to collect Kallie and the boys. Juan took Kallie in her car seat to the car, and I held Thomas's hand and Gemma held Abel's hand. We all waved goodbye, and then Juan and I went back inside to enjoy the rest of our evening.

 **A/N:** _So sorry it's been a few days. I had a migraine Monday and Tuesday and we just got a car today and we've been trying to deal with the insurance and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please please review._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.


	10. Coming For You

The next couple weeks passed by uneventfully, except for the fact that Brie and Skye both got jobs. I was enjoying my job at St. Thomas, and enjoying getting to know Tara and Wendy better. Wendy and Skye had been on a few dates, and they still hadn't had sex yet. On the other hand, Brie and Chibs were still doing a FwB type relationship. I still thought Brie and Chibs should just date already. I could tell they had chemistry, but they were both stubborn and said they were enjoying things the way they were. I was checking my email to see if I'd gotten the hospital newsletter yet, and instead found an email from Matthew. The subject was "Please read. You are in danger."

Opening the email, I decided I might as well read it. The subject had my curiosity peaked. I read through it quickly, then had to read it once more to make sure I really had read it right. This couldn't be right. He was in jail. He didn't know about the baby. How would he even find me? I had to slowly read through the letter a third time before I stood up and paced, trying to figure out what to do. For once, I wished I hadn't disappeared without leaving a forwarding address. This wouldn't have happened if I had been able to go to the parole hearing. This is what the letter said:

Krystal,

I know you don't want to hear from me, but please hear me out. I've been keeping tabs on Luciano to make sure he didn't get out somehow, and I checked yesterday because I knew he had parole coming up. He's out. I don't know what lies he told the court, but they let him out, as long as he keeps out of trouble. If he doesn't, he goes back in.

Well, I hacked into his Facebook to see what he was planning on doing now, and I saw this message to his mother. "Thank you momma for telling me that cunt who pressed charges and got me landed in jail lost our child. I'm going to find her, and this time, I'll make sure she won't be able to tell anyone anything." I know this is not what you want to hear, but I had to tell you. The MC can keep you safe. Please, be safe,

Matthew

At this moment, Juan walked in to see me pacing. I was trying to decide whether or not I was going to tell him, but he picked up my laptop and read anyway. "That fucking asshole. We will keep you safe, baby, and if this guy comes anywhere near Charming, we'll take care of him. I promise," he said, but I kept pacing. He set my laptop down and stood up, grabbing my arms to stop me in my tracks. "Everything is going to be okay. Even if we have to get out of here for a while and let the guys take care of him when he shows up. He will pay for what he did. He won't get away with this, and he's never going to hurt you again," he hugged me, sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap so he could whisper comforting words in my ear.

It took me some time to calm down, but I finally did. I looked up at Juan and asked him what we were going to do now. "Right now, you're going to get your secretary to reschedule your appointments so you don't have to go work, and then you're going to come with me to the Clubhouse. You'll be safe there while we have church and decide exactly how we're going to deal with this bastard," he kissed my head and I got up to call work while he talked to Jax about calling everyone to the clubhouse for church. "I'm going to ride my bike, you stay close behind me, and bring this so we can show them," he handed me the laptop.

When we were at the clubhouse, I sat on a couch, staring at nothing, still kind of in shock. I watched as the guys walked past, seeing them, but not really seeing them. The guys were in chapel for a long time, though I couldn't be sure how long. Time had stopped mattering to me. I had known, just known, that I couldn't stay happy forever. Something would happen to ruin that. I had never expected it to be him, though. I wanted to run, let him do whatever he wanted to me, as long as he didn't hurt Juan or the guys, but I knew Juan would track me down. I just felt really bad about bringing this trouble to the club. If any of them got hurt, if Juan got hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

Snapping out of my trance, I noticed Juan trying to get my attention. I apologized and asked him to go on. "I was able to locate him. He's a day and a half away. Instead of us going to him, we're gonna let him come to us. Let him try to hurt us on our home court. You're going to stay with Brie and Skye when he gets close enough. You'll have someone guarding you at all times Tomorrow, you're going to go to work, because that's probably where he plans on picking you up, but we're going to get to him first. We'll take care of him, and then you'll be safe," he said.

Nodding, I looked up at Jax, who was passing by. I thanked him, telling him how much I appreciated this, and how sorry I was for bringing this trouble to the club. "Hey, don't you worry about it. You're Juice's Old Lady. That means you're family, and we always take care of our own," he replied before walking away. Juan sat next to me and I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I really hoped this all worked out the way they planned. And hearing Jax call me a part of the family, made me feel really good.

There was something else he said, though, that got me thinking. "So, I'm your Old Lady, huh?" I asked and he looked at me and told me only if I wanted to. "Of course I do. I'd love to wear your crow. The only problem is, I'm so covered in tattoos, it's going to be hard to find a place to put it," I laughed. I was right. My back was covered, the side of my neck, which I was very grateful that my boss didn't make me cover up, one of my sides, and the inside of my forearm had a tattoo on it. The other one was blank, but I wanted it to be bigger than that. He kissed my head and told me he'd find a place, as soon as this was all over.

That night, I slept with Brie and Skye at their apartment. Juan was tracking him down, trying to figure out exactly when he would get here, and we had a prospect taking care of surveillance downstairs. I could barely sleep that night, and had to call Juan twice because I needed to hear his voice. I guess I got at least a couple hours, because Brie and Skye woke me up when they were going to work, and told me Quinn was downstairs to keep me safe. I thanked them, and then just lay in bed for a while once they were gone.

When it was getting to be time for me to go to work, I hopped in the shower. I didn't hear anything at all while I was in the shower. I got out and dried off, putting my clothes on quickly so I could get to work on time. I really hoped this all ended today. I couldn't stand the stress of waiting anymore. I was walking past the closet to the front door when I heard the closet door creak open. "Turn around slowly, put your hands up. Cooperate and I'll leave everyone else alone and take only you," he said. My hand was in my pocket because I had been reaching for my keys, and I touched my emergency call button before taking my hands out of my pockets and raising my arms as I turned around.

Surprisingly, he was even uglier than the last time I'd seen him. Jail had not been good to him. I wondered what I ever saw in him in the first place. "What do you want from me, Luciano? What did you do to Quinn?" I asked, because my emergency call button had called Juan, and would record some of the conversation for him to hear. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You beat me multiple times and killed my baby. Isn't that enough for you?" I was just trying to stall now so someone could get here. I was trying to figure out how to get to the gun Juan had left me.

Laughing, he smashed my nose with the butt of his gun and I fell to the floor. Just as he was going to flip me over, to straddle me. I knew what he was trying to do and I wasn't going to let this happen again. "No," I shouted, "You will not make a victim out of me again," I said, just as I kneed him in the balls. When he doubled over in pain, I punched him in the face, grabbing his gun and getting out of the way before he fell on me. I couldn't resist. I kicked him in the face and a couple times in the stomach. "This is for ruining my life, and this is for trying to ruin it again now," I said as I kicked him.

After a few more kicks, I stepped back, pointing the gun at him again. When he was able to get over the pain and look up at me, he laughed. "What are you going to do with that, you stupid cunt?" he asked, and I just smiled. "You don't have the balls to pull the trigger. And if you think I came alone, you're wrong," he grinned, and just then I felt someone hit me over the head, and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

 **A/N:** _So I had this written so that he died in this chapter, but I decided to change that, for dramatic reasons. I'm going to add in a chapter of her being kidnapped, and maybe after that one, I'll add another one from Juices POV so you guys know what was going through his mind when she was kidnapped. I really hope you like it, and as soon as I finish writing chapter 11, I'll post it.. PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to everyone who does. I really appreciate it. Even the ones who just say, 'Good Chapter.' Every review makes my day. And if you hate it, tell me why you don 't like it. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Enjoy, and I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. I was stuck on the Date Night chapters anyway, so maybe doing this will help my muse and I'll be able to finish them when I go back to them. I hope._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	11. Kidnapped

When I came to, I looked around. My hands were tied behind my back, and there was duct tape over my mouth. My ankles were also tied to the chair I was sitting in. The room I was in was empty, and it was dark, so I couldn't see much. There were no windows, but I could tell it was a pretty big room there was only a small amount of light coming from an open door on the other side of the room that looked like a bathroom. I tried to feel around with my hands for anything that could help me out of the rope, but couldn't feel anything, so I just kept working at it, trying to loosen it so I could get free. I really wished that I still carried the knife I used to carry in my back pocket.

Just then the door slammed open, startling me. It let some light in, and I quickly looked around the room, trying to take stock of everything in there. The door closed a few seconds later and my eyes adjusted to the darkness again as I looked up at him. I just glared, wondering how long he was going to drag out the torture before killing me. I hoped he would drag it out, so Juan could have a chance to find me. I knew he would find me, of course, but I didn't want it to be after I was already dead. "So are you going to cooperate or are you going to make this difficult?" he asked as his brother entered the room.

In response, I hocked a lougie and spit it in his face. He pretended to stay calm, reaching up to wipe the spit off his face. "I see. So that's how it's going to be? I'm really going to enjoy killing you. Especially after hours of torture," he said, and I felt a wave of relief. "Oh I know what you're thinking. Your little boyfriend will be here to save you. Too bad I'm good with a computer, too, and they'll go looking for you somewhere else. I knew he wanted me to pick you up at work. That's why I didn't. And if you think he'll track your cell phone, we ditched that at the house," he grinned evilly.

Pretending that what he said didn't bother me at all, even though it kinda did, I just shrugged, to piss him off more. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction in this. I would do my best not to scream. I also knew that he didn't know my fiancé. Juan would find me. Somehow, he would. Getting angry at my lack of fear, he reached out and backhanded me. I could feel the blood from my split lip, but it was worth it. I was going to live through this. I looked at him, daring him with my gaze to do it again.

Turning around, he didn't respond to my bait just yet. He grabbed the joint his brother had just rolled and took a drag. "You want some," he said after he had exhaled, holding it towards me. I said nothing. There was no way I was going to take something from him. He could have laced it or anything. He shrugged and hit it again before passing it back to his brother. "Your loss. It might have helped a little with the pain," he said as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket and opened it up, taking the time to look me up and down as he thought of ways to torture me.

Ignoring him at this point, because that was easier, I went to my happy place, which was with Juan, of course. I took a trip down memory lane, starting with the very first time we'd kissed.

 _Our first date was nearing an end, I thought sadly. It had been a really good night. I was on the back of his motorcycle, and it was so amazing, that I really wanted a bike of my own one day. He was pulling into my driveway and I sighed quietly. I'd have to let go of his waist. He dismounted once he parked, and helped me off of the bike. I took the helmet off and smiled at him. He walked me to my door, and I bit my lip, unsure of what to expect. I'd never been on a date before._

 _Before I could get too nervous or say something stupid, he leaned in and our lips met in a short but sweet kiss, and I met his gaze for a minute before pulling him closer to kiss him again. Somehow, my instincts took over, and I couldn't believe I felt this way. I'd had plenty of kisses before, of course, but I'd never had one that made me feel like this. It literally felt like my leg popped up, the way they do it in the movies, the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, and I swear I could practically hear the fireworks going off._

In reality, Luciano finally decided on a place to cut, and I felt the knife cutting into my thigh. He kept going, but I was trying to think of anything else again as I bit the inside of my cheek, hard enough to draw blood. I was used to the feeling of a blade going into my skin, I barely noticed it. A part of me kinda even liked it. I was probably a masochist, but oh well. With that being said, though, I just really wanted to go back to my happy place.

 _It was our second date. I had been waiting impatiently for it. We were eating and I was ranting about how Crystal was failing our Sophomore English class because our teacher was a bitch when I noticed the weird look on his face and cut myself off. "Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth? A booger in my nose? Did I spit on you? Did I accidently flick something off of my fork at you?" I had to ask because I talk with my hands a lot, and my fork was in my hand._

 _Smiling at my rambling, he shook his head, and I stopped rambling and set my fork down. Yeah, all this crazy was definitely going to make him want to ask me on a third date. I internally rolled my eyes and kicked myself for ruining this. "No. None of that," he laughed, patting my hand assuring me that it was okay. "Actually, I think I misheard you. I thought you said Sophomore English," he laughed and I cocked an eyebrow, wondering why that was funny. "How old are you?" he asked seriously._

It could have been minutes or hours, I wasn't sure. But feeling the burn on my arm made me gasp and jolt back to reality. He laughed, because he was finally able to get a reaction, and took the cigarette off my arm, handing it back to his brother. I couldn't let him keep that victory. "You never made me orgasm. Not once. I didn't even know what an orgasm felt like until my ex taught me. I doubt you've ever made anyone orgasm you sick fuck," I spit blood at his feet this time, going back to being silent. It had the desired effect. He got angry again, this time punching me square in the nose, and then I felt the punches start raining down.

 _Lying on a blanket on the grass, I snuggled closer to Juan's body for warmth, and of course because it felt damn good. We were at a park looking up at the stars. We had been together for two years now, and I loved him so much. We wanted to start telling people we were dating soon, but I was still scared of my family's reaction. They were kinda rude when it came to my decisions, and he was three years older than me. He had taken me out to a really nice restaurant far away from town, though, and told me that he really wished we didn't have to hide on our anniversary. I had to do it soon, for him, for us, and because he was right._

Something sharp cutting into my hand caught my attention, because he was still kicking and punching the front of me. I moved my hands a bit and felt the wall that he had pushed me against, and I felt the screw sticking out of it. This was exactly what I needed. I used the screw to work at the rope, and I could feel it loosening as I worked. I didn't let the determination I was feeling show on my face. In fact, I just kept everything but my hands limp as he continued beating me. I did open my eyes and peek from beneath the hair that was covering my face, looking around the room, taking stock.

Forming a plan in my head as I kept working, I finally felt my ropes fall away. I kept my hands behind me, like I wasn't free now, and knew I just needed to think this through. His brother wasn't in the room. Maybe he had left to play video games, or make a call or get more weed, but I didn't care. That was one thing that I didn't have to worry about. I noticed his gun on a table a few feet away, which solved another problem. Now I just had to wait until he took a break, which I knew from experience, was going to be soon.

Just a few minutes later, he proved me right, walking away to take a drink of water and smoke a cigarette and bowl. I watched him walk away, then very quietly stood, doing my best to not even whimper at the pain that caused, and walked to the table before he even got to the table where his water was sitting. I picked it up and pointed it at him, pulling back the hammer. This caused him to turn to face me and he laughed when he saw me. "You think you're really going to use that thing on me?" he asked as he walked forward. "I don't think you have the balls," he added.

Proving him wrong felt amazing as I pulled the trigger, firing one into his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. I knew that would attract his brother, so I went and stood by the door, ready to hit him over the head with the gun when he came in. After a few minutes of standing there while Luciano screamed from pain and yelled for his brother, I guessed he wasn't coming. That made me wonder, but I didn't think about it long. I was going to take advantage of this opportunity before I left. I walked over to him, tucking the gun in the waistband of the back of my pants. As soon as I was close enough, I kicked him in the face, hearing his nose crunch. He was right. This was going to be amazing.

Kicking him a few more times in the face, I moved down and kicked him in the stomach, and then the balls, quite a few times, stepping on them and pushing down hard. I couldn't resist, I had to pull out the gun and shoot him in the dick. Just for fun. He screamed even louder as the blood poured out, and he tried to cover them with his hands, but I went back to kicking. I got in a couple more kicks before I heard the door open, and I turned quickly, raising the gun and pointing it at whoever came in. I grinned when I saw it was Juan, Tig and Rat, all with guns drawn. Of course they would insist on rushing in to save me. "I love you all," I said, smiling innocently as they took in the whole scene.

 **A/N:** _She's a strong, independent black (even though she isn't black, js, lol) woman who don't need a man. I couldn't have Juan not show up, though._ _I finished this last night, but it was pretty late so I just went to bed. I threw in the flashbacks because someone told me a while back that it would be nice if there were some flashbacks, and I thought this would be a good place for some. I hope you all like it. Please review. Next chapter will be from Juan's POV so we could see how he feels about all this. I thought that'd be pretty fun to write, and I hope you guys will like it. After that, I'll get back to the stuff I'd already had written. Pleaseeee review and let me know what you think._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	12. Where'd You Go?

(Juan's POV)

While we were in church, we were bouncing around ideas for a plan. I was glad the guys loved her as much as I did. Well, not quite as much, but they definitely loved her like family. I knew they wanted to stop this guy as much as I did. I was trying to figure out where he was and how long it'd be before he got here while I listened to them talk. "She obviously needs 24 hour protection, but I can handle most of that. I'd like it if someone could do survailance at night, though," I asked, looking up at Jax for permission while one of my programs was searching.

Nodding, Jax looked around, and he got plenty of volunteers, so he looked back at me. "That'll be no problem. I hate to say this, though, but maybe we should use her as bait. Like, he's more likely to pick her up alone, at the hospital, right? So why don't we have her keep going to work like normal and have a few of the guys around her office and exam room at all times while she's there," he suggested. I thought about this as I looked back at my laptop. "I know you hate that idea, Juice, but it could really work. We could get him while he's trying to get her," he added.

With a flashing dot, my laptop finally located where he was, then calculated about how far away he was. It seemed he was about a day and a half away. I nodded and looked back up at Jax. "You're right. He should be here the day after tomorrow. She can go back to work tomorrow, and he should be here to get her at work the next day. She can stay with Brie and Skye until then. He probably doesn't know about me, or our club, so if we stay out of sight, we'll be better able to take him by surprise. Besides, the apartment is still in her name. So that's the house he'll track her down to. A Prospect can do the overnight survailance tonight and then whoever's available can take shifts," I said, working out a plan in my mind.

After we hashed out all the details, church was dismissed, and I walked over to Krystal sitting on one of the couches, looking out of it, still. I knew how worried she was. I had to snap her out of her daze to tell her the plan. She accepted it, and then stopped Jax as he was walking by. "Thank you for this. I really appreciate it. I know you're putting yourselves in danger because of me, and I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to bring any trouble to the club," she said to him. He told her she was my Old Lady, and that meant she was family, and we protect our own, and then he walked away. I could see how much she appreciated that.

Kissing her forehead, I looked into her green eyes and I could see that there was something on her mind. She brought up the fact that he had called her my Old Lady. I had never officially asked her, even though I knew she would say yes. Still, in order to make it official, I decided to ask. "I guess I should have asked, but I figured it would be kind of obvious since we're getting married. Will you wear my crow? You only have to if you want to, of course," I added.

Laughing, she told me she'd love to, but she had no idea where she was going to put it. She did have a point, actually. She had tattoos everywhere. Her back, side of her neck, forearm, wrists, small of her back. They were all covered. I knew she'd want it someplace where she could show it off. Even though she worked at a hospital, she was surprisingly still allowed to show a couple of the tattoos that were nearly impossible to cover. I had a few ideas, but I didn't want to share them with her yet. "We'll figure something out," I replied, pulling her into a deep kiss.

The next day I knew Quinn was watching her, so I was patrolling around the hospital until she got to work. I had missed her last night. I'd really needed to hear her voice, so I'd been glad both times she'd called. She kept apologizing for calling, but she wouldn't get that I'd needed her to call just as badly. I needed her to be safe. She was everything to me. And if anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself and this guy was going to be dead and six feet under. That was the only way. I couldn't have it any other way.

So when her phone Emergency called me, and I heard that voice clip, I had headed over only after making one phone call. And Krystal was still gone when I got there. I honestly wasn't ever going to forgive myself. I needed to figure out who the hell was helping this guy and what the connection is. Maybe that could tell me where he would take her. Rat and Tig had gotten there after I did, and I told them I was going home to find out where the hell she was. They escorted me there, but left me alone to do my research.

It took a few hours, but I was able to find out more about his mother and brothers. I searched their credit reports and found a hit on a place out here in California. It was about an hour or two away, so I called Rat and Tig. I knew they'd want to come with me. I also called Brie and Skye, because I knew they wouldn't want me to go save her alone. I figured we could use their help with getting rid of the brother anyway. They could probably draw him out. So Chibs could take Brie on his bike, and Skye could take her truck. And while they were taking care of the brother with Chibs' help, Tig, Rat and I could go in and get Krystal. It all seemed like it would work.

Just about ten or twenty minutes after we got there, his brother came outside.I nodded to Brie and Skye, who walked over to him and gave him some flirty eyes. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was must have worked. He followed them over to Krystal's truck and got in. Chibs followed them and the rest of us followed them as well. We all wanted to check and make sure the girls got away from him safe. We were also going to decide whether or not to kill him when we got him there. We were pretty sure Luciano's mother would figure out he was dead when he never returned, but did we really need to kill both sons? Besides, the guy was only going to see the girls, he'd never see us.

Since there was no way for any of them to tie us to the crime, especially since we were going to dispose of the body where no one would find it, there was really no reason to kill the brother. Besides, we weren't killers anymore. We only were going to kill Luciano because of the things he'd done to Krystal. He really didn't deserve to live anymore. I decided we'd just knock him out for now and leave Chibs, and the girls with him, and let Krystal decide what to do with him. It should really be her choice anyway. She probably knew more about the brother. I just knew his name was Anthony. I hadn't done much digging into his background.

Once Brie and Skye got him into the hotel room, with the rest of us waiting outside, they knocked him out before they had to kiss him. He was pretty skeevy anyway, following two women he didn't even know into a hotel room. Chibs and I went inside to tie him up while Tig and Rat waited downstairs. "So I think you guys should stay here with him for the time being. Don't let him see Chibs. Or even hear him speak. If you want, you can blindfold him. For all he knows, when he gets back, his brother just killed Krystal and left. Maybe even took her with him. You guys can be gone when he wakes up if you want. I don't even care. As long as he doesn't show up again before we get out of there," I said, and they all agreed.

That was all taken care of, so I slipped my sunglasses back on and went downstairs to Tig and Rat. I nodded at them and they followed me back to Krystal. We were just getting there and checking out the outside again when we heard a gunshot. We all rushed in, guns drawn, and found Krystal in a room, standing over him with a gun, looking cut and beaten, but all in all pretty good. She turned torwards us with the gun lifted, and smiled when she saw us. "I love you all," she said, lowering the gun as we took in the scene. She had shot him in the leg, and balls, and it appeared that she had kicked him quite a few times. He was still holding his balls and cursing and screaming.

Lowering our guns, I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, lifting her and spinning her around. "You are a badass, Krystal Leann. Want to kill him, or do you want us to do it?" I asked with a grin as Tig and Rat both kept their guns on him as they approached. She had put his in the back waistband of her pants and I set her down, pulling her into a deep kiss before she could even answer. I wasn't surprised she had saved herself. She was pretty amazing like that. I really couldn't wait for her to be my wife. "You know, we can still go elope in Paris, if you want to," I said lowly so the other two couldn't hear us as I pulled away to look into her green eyes again.

Grinning, she just shook her head. I knew she was right. We already had a location set and almost everthing covered. She wanted to ask one of our friends to marry us. We didn't really want a minister. Neither of us were particularly religious. She thought it would be more special if someone who knew and loved us did it anyway, and they could get ordained really quickly on the internet. I was going to let her take care of picking out the person. She'd done pretty well with the plans already. "You're a pathetic biker whore. Getting your biker assholes here to save you," Luciano was saying, but before I could reach my gun, both Tig and Rat shot him about five times. It was safe to say he was dead.

Shaking her head, Krystal looked over at his body, spitting blood at him again. "So where's his brother?" she asked and I told her what we'd done with him, and that we were waiting on her to make a decision on what we did with him now. "Leave him alive. He has a wife and kids. Let's go dispose of this asshat, get Brie and Skye and Chibs, and go home. I wanna sleep in my own bed with my fiance," she said with a another huge grin. She hated her smile, always had, but I loved it. I had fallen in love with that smile, among so many other aspects of her. She was way more loveable than she gave herself credit for. Her new confidence was a major turn on, though.

So we did exactly what she asked. Skye drove the truck with the body wrapped in a rug in the bed of it, Tig and Rat took their bikes, and Brie was on the back of Chibs' bike and Krystal was on the back of mine, of course. Tig led Skye to Chigger woods when we got close to town, and he disposed of the body so Skye could take the truck back to the apartment and he could go home to Venus. Chibs took Brie home, and Rat went home to Brooke. I took Krystal straight home and we were in bed five minutes later. I just held her and she laid her head on my chest. She had insisted that she didn't need to go to the hospital for her injuries, and I had let her make that call. "Wanna go get your tattoo tomorrow? I know where you should put it. I can get Hap to do it," I offered, and she nodded, already drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N:** _Sorry this took so long. I was pretty busy this week. Only had time to work on it at night mostly. I don't normally take this long to write chapters. I will post the next one in a couple days though. There's a time jump though. About six months. The wedding will be soon. In the last chapter. So, 8 more chapters. They're good ones though. I hope you like them. After I finish this part, and then part 3, I think I'll do a special part of chapters you guys request in Juice's POV. It can be any order, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I have a couple more parts to get through first. Hahah. Anyway, please review. Thanks to everyone who reads, whether you review or not. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	13. Weekend Getaway

The next five months were pretty uneventful. We were reaching the end of August, and Juan's birthday was coming up. So we were going to go stay at the lake overnight. I knew someone who owned the house, and I had asked her if we could use it, and made her promise not to tell anyone where I was. We even had a boat we were bringing. Gemma and Nero were watching the kids, but most of us had the time off and were ready for a weekend of fun in the sun. I was doing the last minute packing for Juan and I, making sure I had his present hidden where he would never find it. I triple checked to make sure I had everything, and then called Juan to take the bags downstairs.

We were going to take my truck and an SUV. Juan, Tara, Jax, Tig, Venus and I were going in my truck, and Happy, Chibs, Brie, Skye, Wendy, Brooke and Rat were going in the SUV. I still hadn't asked anyone to walk me down the aisle. I knew who I wanted to ask. I just had to work up the nerve. It'd be extremely embarrassing if he said no. I decided I wasn't going to let this weekend pass without asking him. We talked the whole way to the lake, which was nice. Normally on long car rides with my family or old friends we always put on the music to cover the awkward silences.

During the whole five months, Gemma called me all the time, to check wedding details, tell me what she'd recently ordered, and to make sure I was doing my part. I still needed to pick a Maid of Honor and bridesmaids. Juan hadn't picked a Best Man or groomsmen either. What I was having trouble with, was deciding if Brie or Skye would be my MoH. I supposed I could make them both MoH, and they could wear matching dresses, which would be similar to the bridesmaid's dresses. I thought that would be a good plan. Juan knew who his Best Man would be. He was going to ask Chibs. And he'd decide who his groomsmen would be when I decided how many bridesmaids I was going to have. We had to have the same amount.

Wendy and Skye were still dating. It was so cute. They held hands in public, didn't kiss except in private, because some of the people in Charming weren't very accepting. They were almost at six months, and Skye was planning a very special date to celebrate. She'd also picked her out a really nice gift, with my help. Brie and Chibs were still only FwB, but I could tell they were developing feelings for each other. I told Brie she needed to stop being scared and let him in, but that'd always been hard for her. It was hard for me too, most of the time. It was in our nature to keep our walls up instead of letting them down.

Just then, we arrived at the lake house. I was towing the boat, so I went to the docks after showing the others where the house was. I turned around so the rear of my truck was facing the water, and backed up until I was far enough in for the guys to get it off the trailer. When they were clear, I pulled forward and Tara and Venus got into my truck, while Juan, Jax and Tig were in the boat to drive it around and meet us at the house. I went back to the house and we got out and began to unload. I entered the house to see that they were already picking rooms. "Juan and I get the master bedroom, and you guys can pick any of the rest of them," I shouted so everyone would hear me.

The master was upstairs, so Juan carried our bags up the stairs and put them in the room. I followed him and changed into my bikini so I could go down to the lake. Some of the others had the same idea that I did, and came down to the water with me. Chibs and Rat stayed behind to start the barbeque. I saw that Jax had gotten out of the boat, leaving Tig alone in it, and I figured I wasn't going to get an opportunity like this again. I hopped on the boat. "Hey Pops, can I ask you something?" He put down the rope he was gathering and gave me his full attention. Now or never. "Will you give me away at the wedding?" I asked quickly, but he understood.

Grinning, he pulled me into a hug. "Of course, sweetheart. I'd be honored to," he replied, and I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. One more thing taken care of for the wedding. I decided I would pick my bridesmaids while we were out here, too, so I could tell Juan how many groomsmen to pick. Then I'd be able to tell Gemma I got two things done while we were out here. The wedding was in two months, so we were just pulling together the last minute details now. Most of it was done, and I was actually pleased with the way it ended up. I was more excited for our two week honeymoon in Paris, but the ceremony was for our family, not me. I would enjoy it, but like I'd always said, I wanted something simple.

A few minutes later, more people were coming down to the lake. "So, who wants to go on a boat ride?" I asked and a few of the others climbed onto the boat with Tig and I. For the next couple hours, we rode around on the boat, wakeboarding, just cruising, and even once, we stopped so we could all jump in the water and swim. We figured that we better get back to the house. Dinner would probably be ready soon. I helped stop the boat at the docks, and then tied it up. I was used to doing things because I had learned on my uncle's boat long ago. We all went back up to the house to change into our clothes and check on dinner.

Once we were all dressed again, dinner was ready, and we all sat around a table. Some of us sat inside, and some had to use the table outside. I was drinking a wine cooler, and a bunch of the guys were drinking beer. I hated beer. I never drank it if I didn't have to. We all ate, talked and drank for a few hours before cleaning up the dishes. I went outside to join Juan, Brie, Chibs, Skye and Wendy at the outside table. I looked out over the water. "We should go night swimming when it gets a litter darker," I said, then looked at the table, noticing two decks of cards. "Until then, how about a game of bullshit," I suggested.

For the next couple hours we laughed and talked and drank even more as we played bullshit. I won once, Juan won once, and Chibs won twice. I looked at the water again. "Night swimming?" I asked, and the rest of them were down. As we were headed down to the lake, I pulled Brie and Skye aside to talk to them. "Since it's just impossible to pick only one of you to be my MoH, I'm picking both. Your dresses will be similar in style to the bridesmaid's dresses, but slightly different in color," I said and they both gladly accepted, giving me a hug. "Great, because I have a fitting scheduled next week for your guys' and the bridesmaid's dresses," I added.

The three of us continued down to the lake, as I explained what the dresses looked like. I'd already picked them out. I'd just been needing to decide who was actually going to be in them so we could get them fitted. This was going to be the last fitting for my dress as well. Gemma had gone a bit overboard with the dress, but I was still wearing my green Converse, and I refused to wear the veil she wanted me to wear. I hadn't cut my hair since we'd set a wedding date, so it'd grown out quite a bit. By the time the wedding date was here, it'd be about jaw length, and I was going to curl it in curls that were a bit looser than my natural curls.

When we got down to the water, I stripped off my cover-up, and jumped in. There was a paddle boat tied to the docks, so I decided to leave Chibs, Brie, Skye and Wendy alone and take my fiancé out to the water for a bit. "Come on, almost-husband," I said, giving him a wink and pulling myself up into the paddle boat. "Let's go out to sea," I added. I looked at the others. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said, and Brie and Skye laughed, splashing at me. "Yeah I guess that's not saying much," I laughed.

When Juan got in the boat, we paddled out far enough that we could barely see the shore, and I crawled over into his lap. We made out for a while, but then I leaned my head onto his shoulder, looking up at the sky. "So when do you think Chibs and Brie are going to make it official and start dating?" I asked him, lacing our fingers together. He kissed my temple and laughed, but didn't say anything. "I'm serious. I think they make a really good couple. Besides, didn't you say he was last with Althea? I think he and Brie make a much better couple than him and the sheriff," I scrunched my nose as I looked up at him.

Ruffling my hair, he shook his head. "Babe, you can't play matchmaker with everyone. If they want to be together, they'll do it. If they don't, they won't. Yes, I like him and her better together than I liked him with Althea, but babe, they're adults. They can decide who they do and don't want to be with. You can't control everything, my love, even if you wish you could," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I turned my head and kissed his chest before turning it back and listening to his heart again.

By the time we got back to shore, the others had already gone to the house. We went up to our bedroom and he fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow we were having his party, which he didn't know about. I was going to get him out of the way for a while. Take him out on the boat for an hour or two, while everyone else sets up. I had already told Skye and Brie exactly how I wanted everything, so I was counting on them to get it all set up correctly. Hopefully it would all go according to plan. Yeah, I had stolen his idea for a surprise party, but I knew he'd love it.

 **A/N:** _Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter is the surprise party. I actually decided what she got him finally. It's pretty good, honestly. Please let me know what you think. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. =]_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	14. Surprise!

The next morning, I woke up nestled in Juan's arms, and I really didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. Still. I was going to put it off for as long as possible. I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand, and reached over, picking it up and looking at it. I was being summoned. I sighed and kissed his cheek and then quickly slipped out of bed, hoping to be back before he woke up. I pulled on a shirt and shorts and slipped out of the room, heading downstairs. "What is it, Brie?" I asked when I found her in the kitchen. She was pacing back and forth and jumped when I spoke.

Facing me, she bit on her lip. "So, there's a slight problem," she paused, and I waited. She didn't seem like she was going to say anything else, so I held my hands up and asked her to just tell me what was going on. "Alright, so, we kind of forgot to bring the cake, and I'm not sure if anyone knows how to get to the store to go pick it up. I mean, you could go, but how are you going to take him out on the boat and go get the cake at the same time?" she was freaking out, and I got an amused smirk on my face as I watched her.

After another couple moments, I couldn't keep watching anymore. I burst into laughter. I couldn't take her going on and freaking out. "Listen, calm down. I know we don't have the cake here. I told Gemma where to pick it up, and she's going to bring it on her way up here. I've got that covered," I laughed. She looked annoyed and smacked me on the arm. "You know I'm a control freak. I had to make sure everything was going to happen exactly as I have it planned. I don't leave anything to chance. Especially not something as important as my fiancés birthday cake," I stuck my tongue out at her and then headed back up to bed.

Luckily, Juan was still asleep when I slipped back into the bedroom, after stopping in the bathroom to pee and fix my hair first. It was sticking out in all kinds of different directions. I slipped back into bed and into his arms. His arms tightened around me and he kissed my head. I just snuggled deeper into his arms and tried to fall back to sleep. It took me a while, but it did happen eventually. I had a slightly odd dream about the wedding that didn't make much sense to me, but as soon as I woke up, it would leave my mind. That's how my dreams work.

A little while later, I felt him stirring and I opened my eyes to check the time. We had to get going out on the water soon. I decided it was time to get up and shower, and of course get some morning sex. His eyes were still closed, so I leaned up to give him a kiss. He squeezed me tighter and deepened the kiss. "Well, good morning, fiancé," I said when I pulled back and looked up at him to see he was awake. He didn't respond, just pulled me into another deep kiss. I could get used to waking up like this. I could wake up like this every morning and it still wouldn't be enough.

Kissing me on the forehead, Juan sat up, and I followed, wondering what he was doing. "You know, we could still go elope. Forget the whole wedding thing," he suggested. I just laughed. It was a little late for that. I was about to say so, but he spoke up before I could. "I know, I know. It's too late for that. Still, it would be nice. It's still an option, in case that's what you want," he added, kissing me on the forehead. It was a nice offer, but that was the last thing on my mind at that moment. He seemed to get where I was headed, and followed me there. It really didn't take much to get my man thinking about sex. Or me either, for that matter.

When I was out of the shower, Juan stood behind me, kissing my neck. "You know, we're never going to get anywhere if you keep doing that," I teased. He wrapped his arms around me, and I twisted in his arms. "Seriously, we will have hours out on the boat all to ourselves. We can do this later, or out on the water," I winked at him. I was wearing my bikini and a pair of jean shorts. I pulled my hair back into short pigtails. They were only about half an inch long, and there was a little bit left down at the bottom, but I liked it.

Grabbing my fiancé, I pulled him into a kiss. "Alright, let's get going, sexy," I said, heading downstairs. He slapped my ass as I walked downstairs and I smirked at him. "You're so lucky you're so hot," I told him as we continued downstairs. I took his hand as we walked, but he stepped closer, grabbing my waist and pulling me even closer. I tilted my head to look at him as I stopped on the stairs. "You are seriously going to knock us down the stairs," I laughed, turning and pulling him into another deep kiss. "You're going to be the death of me," I added, looking up at him. Since he was on the stair above me, he was even taller than me than he usually was.

We got to the end of the stairs and met Brie and Skye. "We're going out on the boat. Y'all have fun," I told them with a wink. They all knew how I wanted it to be. I was trusting all of them to pull this off in a spectacular way. Someone was going to text me when it was time for us to come back to shore. I just wanted to make sure everyone got it all done. I didn't want to come back early, or anything. I looked at my fiancé. "Let's get going," I said, giving both girls a hug and then leading him out back and down to the water, waving at anyone we passed. I even grabbed my sunglasses and slid them onto my face.

Once we were on the boat, I let him drive us out. I stripped off my shorts and untied my top, pulling it off so I could lay across the back and tan. I didn't want tan lines after all. I lay on my stomach first, on top of a towel. I was wearing my sunglasses and I had my head turned towards Juan, watching him as he drove the boat. "I really wanna come over there and jump you right now," I admitted. He was wearing his sunglasses and he looked over at me and smirked, telling me the feeling was mutual. I laughed at him and he turned back to watch where he was going.

Looking around, I realized we could see pretty much nothing on the shore or anything. There weren't even many people around. I grinned. "Let's stop here. We can swim. Skinny dip. You know, the usual," I waggled my eyebrows at him. Teasing, because skinny dipping wasn't always that great for the girl. Still, I usually enjoyed it. I enjoyed almost anything with him. And we had tried most of it. I had a sexual bucket list that we were working our way through. And he was willing to try anything as much as I was. It just worked for us. Very well.

We were still in the water fooling around when I heard my phone vibrate. Juan heard it too. "You have a text message," he said, as I was already swimming for the boat. I stuck my tongue out at him and kicked harder, splashing him purposefully. I lifted myself onto the boat and then dried my hands as I went over to my phone, picking it up to open up the text. It was time to head back. I looked over at him, giving him a puppy dog look. He followed me and got back onto the boat. "You're lucky I love you," he teased, pulling me into a kiss.

Smirking, I pulled back and picked up my top, tying it on. "I know I am. Very lucky," I replied, grabbing my towel once more and drying my bottoms so I could pull on my shorts. I just sat back as he drove us towards shore. My sunglasses were on; I had my head tilted back. I even had my eyes closed. It was a nice day. I couldn't believe it was almost his birthday. I knew he enjoyed surprise parties already. I'd thrown one for him before. We were close to shore when I got up, and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck. "I love you," I said before heading to the front of the boat to stop and tie us to the dock.

The look on his face told me he saw what was happening before we even got off the boat. I shrugged. "Didn't you want to do this to me?" I bit my lip, still getting used to the fact that I had taken my shark bites out. They'd been in so long; it was really hard to get used to. "You know you love me for it. Besides, you're REALLY going to love me once you see what I bought you," I cocked an eyebrow at him. He got out of the boat and helped me out of it, not saying anything. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead, letting me know it was okay.

Walking up to the house hand in hand, I saw the banner hung where I'd wanted it, and everything seemed okay. I smiled widely. "You know what, I think they actually pulled this off the way I wanted them too. Come on," I pulled him into the house, where everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. I laughed as he pretended to be surprised for me. "You're amazing," I said, shaking my head slightly. He was really so amazing with me. I was going to have to discuss a few things with him. There were some things I wanted to talk about before the wedding. Before we even sent the wedding invitations out next month. That could wait though.

Fortunately, there were only a few more last minute things to do. Invitations being one, getting the dresses fit being another, which meant I had to speak to my bridesmaids, soon. And picking colors for the dresses. I knew what I wanted, but I'd have to discuss it with Juan, of course. I also wanted to pick our first song. I knew what I wanted. I was pretty sure he knew what I wanted. I just wanted to talk about it with him first. He'd been pretty hands off with the whole wedding planning part, except for helping me to keep Gemma reigned in.

Everyone was here. Lyla and Opie had brought the kids. Even Dawn was here. I got along really well with Dawn. We kinda bonded over losing people. She had lost her sister, and I had lost my mom and my grandmother. It wasn't the best thing to bond over, but it made us close. That was kind of the reason I bonded with Brooke too. Gemma and Nero had brought the Tara and Jax's kids, too. I wanted to ask if I could borrow Kallie for a weekend or overnight sometime. I might do that soon. The next time I had one or two days off in a row.

Letting Juan mingle, I went over to talk to Dawn for a bit. After that we were going to do presents, then cake, and then maybe go out on the water again. "You're still coming to the wedding, right? I'm sending out the invites next month," I said with a smile. She nodded. 'Good, I really want you there," I said, giving her a hug. I looked over at my man and smiled. "We both want you there," I amended. She told me she had come to town to see her father, and couldn't pass this up. I couldn't blame her.

With a smile, I broke away, walking up to my fiancé. "You ready to do presents and cake now?" I spoke in his ear. Grabbing my hands, he shrugged, and I took that as a yes as he twirled me around, lacing our fingers together and letting me lead him to wherever I wanted him to be. He knew me so well. I led him to the couch and then had a few people help me bring his gifts over. For everyone to see, I had given him the new COD game for his Xbox, and I had something that I'd give him later when we were alone at home. We were leaving today. It was a black, dog-tag necklace, and on one side it said, Krystal & Juan, 11/7/18 and the other side it had a double infinity symbol carved into it. I knew he'd love it, but I wanted to give it to him when we were alone.

A little while later as we were sitting around eating cake, he kissed me, thanking me for the party, and for the game. "Hey, I know you're going to pretty much disappear for a while till you beat that game," I laughed and kissed him before he could start tickling me. "I just knew you wanted it. Also, I got you something else that is definitely going to get me laid tonight when we get home. You know, I can't let you win in the gifts department," I teased and kissed him. He fed me a bite of cake, and I chewed and swallowed, leaning my head on his chest. Yeah, it was a very good day.

 **A/N:** _So I finally finished Skye's date night chapter. So I decided on updating at 2:30 am here. Yeah, I'm going to regret the lack of sleep tomorrow, but it'll be totally worth it. Besides, I have a Monster to keep me up. I'm unfortunately like addicted to those things. Very bad habit. Anyway, I'm going on Tumblr until I can fall asleep. Another bad habit. So I hope you all have a lovely day/night/whatever time it is where you are, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. =]_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	15. To Be or Not To Be A Father?

Two weeks later, I was sitting around knitting some booties and a sweater for the new baby when Juan got a call. He had been sitting at my feet, rubbing them. I was using some sea green yarn, because the mother had yet to tell us if it was a boy or girl. She did not want to know. I had been initially upset about his infidelity, but we hadn't even been anything at that point, so I figured I could forgive that. He had also told me it had happened while he was on that run before he had come back so horribly beaten. Her name was Ima, and she had caused a lot of trouble with the club already. Luckily for her she wasn't pregnant so I wouldn't rearrange her face. So help her if she was lying about this, though.

Also, I had decided the baby wasn't at fault at all, and if Juan was the father, then he would love the kid regardless of who it came from, so I would do my best to be the best step-mother I could be. Ima had been gone a while; she had left town when Jax had slammed her face into her vanity and told her to keep her rank pussy away from his club after she had slept with Opie while he was married to Lyla, which is why he had slept with her while he was away. It had been a while and he needed sex. I could understand that.

When his phone rang, he dropped my feet and pulled it out of his pocket, answering it. It happened to be the mother of the baby, who had gone into labor. She had promised to call when it happened, so I guessed she was doing that. I grabbed his necklace, which he wore all the time now, and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, and I'm almost done with these booties. The hat and jacket are already finished. So I'm going to stay and finish these and then I will meet you at the hospital. We're about to see if you're a father or not, babe," I told him.

Nodding, he kissed my forehead and straightened. "I love you back, Krystal. I will see you in a little while. Are you going to ride or drive?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Alright, doesn't matter. I will see you in a bit, love. Be good and be safe on your way over to the hospital," he replied. I smiled and told him I was almost always good and safe. He winked at me and then left, leaving me to chuckle to myself. Almost wasn't quite the right word. More like rarely, but hey. It worked.

Since he hadn't gotten the chance, I called the guys, and even sent Brie and Skye a text. I knew Tara would be in the delivery room, because that's what she was lucky enough to do. Ima had been living down in L.A, since she had come back to tell us the news because that's where her life was right now, but it wasn't too far from us. We were about six hours from L.A, but since she was getting close to her due date, she had been up here in a hotel for the past w787ek. She had been planning on getting a C-section, but since she had just gone into labor three days before her scheduled C-section, she was probably going to be taken into the O.R. when she arrived at St. Thomas.

Ima was definitely full of surprises. She had surprised us when she showed up five months ago, and it was an even bigger surprise that she went into labor before her scheduled C-section. I rolled my eyes as I went back to my knitting. It would probably take half an hour for them to take the baby C-section, but I was pretty sure I would finish and get over there before then. I could always take the knitting to the hospital and finish there, but I didn't really feel like it. I'd head over in a little bit. I needed to get dressed still anyway.

Right now I was wearing one of Juan's tee-shirts and a pair of black boy shorts. I looked down at the knitting in my hand and quickly went back to it. The booties were the hardest, but my Aunt had actually taught me how to knit, back when I still thought she loved me. I think I was 11 at the time. That was so long ago. Fifteen years now. Sometimes the way the years flew by so quickly really surprised me. At other times, it felt like time passed extremely slowly.

It only took me twenty minutes to finish the booties, and I packed the booties, jacket and hat into a bag before I went to get dressed. I put on a black tank top and a pair of lime green jeans. I also put on a pair of combat boots and tall mismatched socks, as always. You couldn't see them because my jeans went over my boots, but I liked them all the same. I was an odd duck, but as long as Juan liked it, I figured I was doing pretty well. That was all I needed in life. I had a good job, I was getting married, and I even had an amazing family.

Deciding to take my bike, I packed the bag of knitted baby clothes in my saddle bag and then headed to the hospital. They should be finishing up soon. I knew that Ima didn't want her pussy all stretched out, even though that was a myth, and a vagina is a muscle that stretches and contracts as necessary, but some people are just born stupid and don't want to listen to anyone who tells them anything they don't want to believe. I'd known a lot of people like that. People who didn't want to listen, even if the person was a doctor and knew what they were talking about. I rolled my eyes as I parked at the hospital.

When I got there, I saw everyone still waiting. Brie and Skye arrived a few minutes after me. I had texted them when I left and they wanted to be here for me. I was holding the bag of stuff I'd knitted and my knee was jumping up and down. Juan was back in the room, watching as the baby was taken out. I had actually bribed the ultrasound tech Ima had been going to, so I knew the baby was a boy. I had kept her little secret from Juan though. I just really hoped it wasn't his. I had actually considered asking him to adopt the baby with me if he wasn't Juan's and Ima didn't want it. I knew Ima was sooooo far from ready for a kid. I knew Juan still wanted him to have a good home.

Another reason I'd forgiven the infidelity was because he was such a good man. He wanted the best for everyone, and he put us first at the same time. He had been so good to me since she had come to us. He really wanted to make up for this. He was trying so hard. I loved him so much for this, but he needed to stop. I didn't need all the things he had been doing for me lately. And he definitely didn't need to be spending as much money on me as he had been lately. He already had my forgiveness. He just needed to realize that.

Not long after that, I saw Juan coming down the hallway. He walked right over to me. Everyone gathered around behind me. I waited for him to speak. "Ima has a baby boy. He is definitely not mine. He is most definitely Asian. I'll still do the paternity test, but there's no way in the world this kid is mine. Still, do you wanna see the baby?" he asked me, and barely looking at anyone else. I smiled. I would take her the stuff for the baby, and of course make my offer to Juan, but it was really nice to know this kid didn't belong to my fiancé, even if he could have.

Smiling at him, I nodded, but grabbed his hand when they all went forward. He told them that the baby was in the nursery. No one had to go see Ima if they didn't want to. So the rest of them headed down the hallway. Tara had come with Juan, so she led the way. I looked at him and pulled him into a kiss before speaking. "You know, Ima will probably want to give him up for adoption. She's not ready to be a mother. If you want, we could adopt him even though he's not yours. I'd be okay with that. I know you just want him to have a good home. We could give him that if you want," I offered.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer, resting his forehead against mine. He shook his head as he looked at me. "You're pretty amazing, but no. Another good home will find him. He was just born. There are plenty of great parents looking for newborns. Maybe we'll keep in touch with whoever gets him and check in on him every once in a while, but we're not even married yet. I want a few years, and then we'll become parents of our own children. That's what I want. I love you so much for that offer, though. Let's go see the kid," he said, lacing our fingers together and pulling me down the hall.

Honestly, I was not the amazing one at all. He was still putting us first. I loved him so much for that. And he was right. That was exactly what I wanted, too. I didn't want just any kid that had no relation to either of us. That's not to say I wasn't open to adoption. I would love to adopt one day. Juan and I had kind of always wanted five kids. They didn't have to all be ours. We just wanted a big family. Him, because he'd never had a big family, and he wanted that with me. He loved the big extended family he had now. I wanted five kids because my mom and both of her sisters, and even my grandmother had all had four or less kids. I kinda wanted to beat them. That wasn't the only reason of course. I just felt like I'd be a really good mother. I certainly had enough examples of what not to do.

When we got back to the room where everyone else was (with the baby and not with Ima), Tara was already holding him. He was so damn adorable. I walked over to Tara, and spoke to her in a low tone. "Can you let me hold him, and take this bag of knitting to Ima? I know you hate her, possibly more than I do, BUT, if I see her right now, I might beat her ugly face in," I said, hoping no one else heard me, but from the grin on Juan's face, I knew he did. "I just don't feel like doing that since she just had a baby and all. That's if she's going to keep him. Is she? Or is she giving him up for adoption?" I added.

Shrugging, Tara handed the baby over. "I can do that for you. Let's just hope that I don't kick her ass either," she joked with a wink. I laughed and gave her a hug, being careful of the little boy before I handed her the bag and let her go. I took the chair she had just been sitting in and ran a hand through my short hair. I wished I had brought a headband. Some of the front curls kept falling in my face. I smiled at the tiny baby in my arms and cooed at him. He really was precious. I felt Juan perch on the edge of my chair and looked at him. "He may not be yours, but he is one cute little baby. Yes he is," I cooed again as I looked back at him.

 **A/N:** _I am sooooo sorry I didn't have time to read this through. So I hope there are no mistakes, but if you have any questions, let me know. Also, I'm going on a short posting hiatus because my laptop keyboard no longer works. So I'll be writing, but on paper, so I won't be able to post it. I'm reallllllllly sorry about that, but hopefully I can get it fixed at the beginning of next month. Please review, and please don't give up on me, guys._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything ._


	16. Skye and Wendy's Date Night

(Skye's POV)

I had definitely fallen in love with Wendy. We'd been together almost six months. So I wanted to take her on a special date tonight. I had bought her white gold diamond earrings. They were chandelier style. We weren't really going to the nicest place, but it was one of my favorite Chinese buffets in Modesto. It did have a bar, too, so it was nice enough. I'd convince her to have a glass of wine or two, and I wanted to tell her I was in love with her tonight, and then we could come back to the apartment Brie and I shared and make love. We were going to have a very nice evening. We could both use it. I really wanted her to have it.

I still had a few hours of work this afternoon, because one of the girls had called asked me yesterday if I could cover for her today. I said yes because I had nothing better to do, even though I worked tomorrow night too. My date wasn't until later this evening, so I'd go ahead and work the extra hours. It'd get me more rent money anyway. I'd kinda spent part of my half on the diamond earrings anyway, so any extra money was very helpful. At least the Chinese buffet wasn't too expensive. That did help.

Tomorrow night I was working so Brie could go on her first date with Chibs. She had told me to go ahead and get the earrings; that I could make it up to her by staying out of the house while she had her date. She said it was really sweet of me to do anyway, and Wendy deserved it. I just wanted us to have a good night tonight, and Brie and Chibs to have a good night tomorrow night on their first date. I was so excited for her. She said she was totally going to kill Krystal and me if we didn't stay away from her before her date tomorrow night though, but she said she might let us come over after and she may give us details. That was enough for us.

Instead of taking a shower before work, I decided I'd take after work before my date. I was going to get all sweaty at work anyway, so it wasn't that bad of an idea. I checked the clock and realized I was supposed to be there in twenty minutes, so I decided to head over there now. Krystal was letting Brie and I use her truck to get to and from work until we could get our own vehicles, which was really nice of her because she loved that truck like it was her kid. She was going to either ride her bike or get Juan to give her rides to work in the meantime. Honestly, I think she preferred riding with him. She loved being able to hold tight to his waist and breathe him in.

To be perfectly honest, I definitely understood where she was coming from. I loved curling up next to Wendy on the couch, eating popcorn, under the same blanket while we watched a movie or something. I really loved that kind of stuff, but I was definitely excited for tonight, too. I missed sex. Sex was nice. Sex with cuddling after was even better. I hoped she would stay the night. I'd told Brie to stay at Chibs tonight when she got after work for that very reason. I knew they didn't want to have sex again until they knew each other, but it'd still be the night before their date, so I wondered if they wouldn't give in and have sex tonight anyway.

After work I hopped into the shower, then got dressed in some nice jeans, a blue plaid button up and ran a brush through my hair. I wasn't big on make-up or anything. I liked a natural look. I was nervous though. I had the earrings in the truck already, and the money for dinner was in my wallet, which was in my jeans pocket. I checked my dresser drawer for my perfume, which was Playboy, by New York, and sprayed it on myself. I looked in the mirror one more time and checked my appearance, then looked at my phone for the time. It was time to go. I took a deep breath, and then walked out of the door to go pick up my girlfriend.

When I knocked on her door and she opened it up, she took my breath away. Her hair was long and curled, her make-up, which she didn't need, was perfect, her lips were a perfect shade of dark red, and she was wearing a gorgeous black dress that was modest enough, but definitely showed off her assets, too. She also had on a pair of calf high, black heeled boots that showed off her perfectly sculpted, long, tanned legs. I pulled her in for a kiss, and then pulled back, taking her hand. "You look gorgeous. Happy six months," I said and she smiled and she smiled back, thanking me as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Smirking, she then replied, "You clean up pretty good yourself, and you smell fantastic." I told her she did too, of course, and then led her to the truck, opening the door for her and helping her inside before shutting her door. I walked around to the other side and got in, and then pulled on my seatbelt. I turned the radio on her favorite station. The drive to this Chinese place in Modesto wasn't very long, but it was so nice. We didn't need to fill the silence it was enough to just be together in the same space, holding hands as I drove and occasionally stealing kisses at red lights.

As soon as we parked, I told her to hold on, and then walked around to the other side of the car to get her door and help her out of the truck. Jax had sometimes done this stuff for her in the beginning, but he had stopped long before their divorce. He had only married her to stop himself from being lonely and missing Tara, and that hadn't really worked, so he had let her stay in the house only because she was pregnant. When she had nearly killed Abel, he was done with her. I guessed I couldn't blame him for that, but she had changed, so much. She was so amazing now. I wanted to give her the world.

Inside the Chinese place I went up to pay for our buffets and she found a nice corner booth to set her purse down before I joined her and we went to order our drinks and then get our food. "I'm sorry this isn't the nicest place. I know you deserve better than this, but I did get you these, so hopefully that'll make up for it," I told her, opening the ring box and holding it out toward her so she could see the earrings inside. I stressed internally as I waited for her response. I really hoped she loved them as much as I love her.

Gasping, she took the box from me and smiled. "This is way too much, but thanks so much. You are definitely getting lucky tonight," she said with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at her and said that wasn't why I bought them for her, but that was definitely a bonus. "I know it wasn't, but you're right. It is a bonus, and it's definitely time for this to happen. Thank you for waiting for me. I know it'll have been worth the wait. Is Brie going to be at your apartment tonight, or should we go to mine?" she asked as we walked up to the bar to order our drinks first.

For myself I ordered a shot of JD at the bar and a JD and coke to take back to the table. I wanted the shot, but I didn't want to drink too much while we were eating, so I ordered the JD and coke, too. Wendy ordered a glass of white wine. I was kinda glad she was drinking tonight. She didn't drink often, but she was making an exception for tonight. She'd probably only drink a glass or two, but it was nice. It was a special occasion. I grinned as we went to get our food. The bartender had told us that they would bring our drinks to the table once we sat down. I looked over at her. "We can definitely go to mine. Brie is out all night at Chibs'," I said and she smiled and nodded, taking out the earrings she had been wearing tonight and putting in the ones I just gave her. "I kinda like you, you know that," I teased.

Grinning back, she shook her head at me, amused. We both knew how we really felt, but neither of us really had said it out loud yet. "You know, that's a good thing, because I'm growing kinda fond of you, too," she teased back, then grew serious. "You do know I love you, right," she said earnestly. I nodded and told her I loved her back. She smiled, and then looked over towards the buffet. "Okay, let's go get our food. I really am starving," she said, and I followed her lead, walking towards the buffet with my hand on the small of her back.

A few minutes later, we had gotten our food and sat down at our booth again. A waiter brought our drinks and she smiled up at him and thanked him. "You really are so good, it's amazing," I told her and she just shook her head. I knew she didn't see it, but I hoped I could make her see it, for her sake. "You'll see it one day. I'll make sure of that. You're worth so much more than your mistakes. At least you're making up for it now by being in Abel's life now. Thomas' too. It's more than a lot of parents would do. It's more than my parents ever did," I told her, and she smiled and thanked me again as we started to eat, pausing every few minutes to tell a story, or share a memory.

When we were finished eating, the waiter brought us fortune cookies, and told us to have a good night. We both thanked him and I gave him a tip. He'd been pretty good at refilling our drinks when we needed him to, and making sure we were doing alright. I led Wendy to the car and then we drove back to the apartment. I led her upstairs and unlocked the door. The apartment had more furniture than it had had when Krystal had lived here. Brie and I had both brought our own stuff back. It felt like an actual home now. We still only had the one bed. But Krystal picked out amazing beds. Two mattresses. It was like sleeping on a cloud in heaven. Once you slept on it, you never wanted to get up.

We didn't pause to sit on the couch or anything. We went straight to the bed. We did put Netflix on, but we weren't going to watch it. She sat down on the edge of her bed to take off her boots, and I did the same to take off my shoes. Then we both stood and I turned her around so I could slowly unzip her dress and then let it fall in a pool at her feet. She looked stunning in her bra and panties, and I told her that. I began kissing her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, so she was sitting on it, and I reached around her to take off her bra and then slip her panties down her legs to the floor.

Once she was naked, she reached out to take off my clothes, and I let her, but I was going to take care of her first. I waited until I was undressed, then pushed her onto the bed and straddled her waist, kissing her deeply before moving to her neck and across her collar bone. Her back arched and she moaned, very sexily, I might add. I continued kissing my way down her body, paying attention to her breasts and then moving down her stomach. I got down to her vagina and began sucking on her clit for a few minutes before I slid two fingers inside her. I gave her five orgasms before she returned the favor. It was definitely some mind-blowing sex. She was right. It was worth the wait. We even cuddled afterwards until we both fell asleep.

 **A/N:** _You guys are so lucky you get another chapter. I have this written and I'm going to be posting again. I'm getting it all typed up now and posting as I see fit again. Which should hopefully be every other day, if I remember. Hopefully I do. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! And this part might be more than 20 chapters. Maybe 21 or possibly 22, so lucky you guys! And then I have another part in mind, maybe two. I'm considering a couple ways. So we shall see. It may be more parts than I had planned. We shall see!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything!_


	17. Brie and Chibs' Date Night

(Brie's POV)

Tonight I was going out with Chibs. We were actually calling it a date and everything. Krystal had finally talked me into it. I couldn't believe I had let her, but I had. I guess it was time I admitted to myself that I had been developing feelings for Chibs. I was never going to verbally admit to Krystal that she'd been right, but we both knew she was. She had talked him into asking me out, I guess, and I had said yes. Maybe she didn't even talk him into it. Either way, I was glad he had asked, but also completely nervous at the same time. It had been a long time since I'd been on a first date. Probably since Shawn.

Deciding not to think about that can of worms, I looked at my appearance in the mirror again. He had said to dress casual so I was wearing a Batman shirt, a flowy black skirt and Converse, which were black and actually had the yellow Batman logo on them. It was definitely casual enough. For make-up, I had done smokey eyes and put on some lip gloss. I didn't really wear any perfume because I thought scents were different for everyone, but Chibs had never complained before. I really hoped everything went alright. If it didn't, I was so going to blame Krystal. She had been pushing and pushing us into this. I did trust that he would plan a nice night. I was just worried because I was bad at dates. Everything would be fine. I hoped.

The doorbell rang and I walked to the door. Skye was already gone, at work. She'd had a date with Wendy last night, while I was working. I was happy Skye was happy, and happy that Krystal was happy. It was also nice to be enjoying myself with Chibs, too. He was a great guy. I'd just never been good at judging people. Usually I thought they were a good guy/girl at first, and then the longer we were together his/her true colors usually came out. It was getting to be so frustrating. But I agreed with Krystal that I needed to take a chance on Chibs.

When I opened the door, I was breathless when I saw him. He was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off his abs and his brown leather jacket with his cut over it. He was wearing jeans, but they made his ass look amazing. I knew because they were my favorite pair of jeans on him. He spoke first, because I was speechless. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said, pulling a red rose from behind his back and giving it to me.

Leaning forward, I kissed him on the cheek as I took it, and then wiped off the lip gloss that I had left on his cheek. "Let me go put this in some water and then we can go," I said. I made it to the door to the kitchen before I turned and looked at him. "Thank you, for saying I look good. And by the way, you look sexy as fuck yourself," I winked at him before entering the kitchen. I got a small vase from underneath the kitchen sink and put some water in it before putting the rose in. I set the vase on the window sill where it would get the most sunlight.

Then I returned to Chibs, who was still standing in the doorway, and led him outside. I locked up, and then he took my hand as we walked downstairs, and I had to smile at that. "Do you want to take my bike or Krystal's truck?" he asked, and I thought about it before I told him I'd rather take his bike. I could be closer to him that way anyway. "Good choice," he replied, then he got on the bike, handing me his extra helmet before I climbed on behind him and put it on. I asked where we were going and he said I'd see when we got there and then took off.

It was really amazing riding with him. Not as good as the sex, which we weren't going to have tonight because we said we wanted to get to know each other better before we had sex again. We'd had sex last night, though. We couldn't resist. We didn't know when we were going to be able to have sex again. It was pretty amazing though. He made me cum more times than I could even count. It was possibly the best I'd ever had. I was kinda glad we were waiting at the same time, though. It would make it even better again when we did have sex again. Skye had said texted this morning that she was glad she and Wendy had waited.

After the date was over, Krystal was going to come over to the apartment, when Skye was home from work, and Skye and I were going to dish on our dates. Krystal was practically dying because I'd told them to stay away until after the date. Skye was pretty excited to dish and hear about my date, too. But Krystal was practically beside herself with excitement to hear about mine and Chibs' first date, and Skye and Wendy's six month anniversary and their first night together. She really, really wanted her everyone she loved to be as happy as she was when she was happy, and even when she wasn't. That's just how she was.

When Chibs parked the bike, I got off and looked where we were. It was Javi's, my favorite Mexican restaurant in Oakdale, which happened to be the town Krystal was originally from, but I didn't think she'd mind that Chibs and I were here. Anyone that knew her before she had left didn't really know what Skye or I looked like, so they couldn't really connect me with her and ask where she was. She'd probably even told him where to take me. I smiled at him after he had dismounted and removed his helmet, and then looked at me. "Kissing is allowed, right? 'Cuz I really wanna kiss you right now for taking me here," I said, and he nodded.

Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He ended up sitting me on the bike and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made out. We had never declared making out part of our no sex until we knew each other deal. It was really sexy anyway, so I honestly didn't give a fuck. He pulled away to breathe and I unhooked my legs from around his waist and set my feet on the ground, straightening as he steadied me. He removed his hands from my waist and then moved his sunglasses from in front of his eyes and pushed them up into his shaggy grey streaked brown hair. "You are definitely sexy as fuck, and pretty amazing at making out," he said.

Smirking at him, I nodded. "Yeah I know. You're not so bad yourself," I sent him a wink. I was teasing him and he knew it. I was dazzled by his kiss as well. And he already knew I thought he was sexy as fuck in those jeans, and pretty much anything he wore. He actually looked older than he was, too. Probably because all of the trauma in his life, possibly because of the grey in his hair. Tig looked younger, but he was actually ten years older than Chibs. I thought it was part of what made him sexy, though. And his scars were beautiful. I loved to reach out and touch them reverently as we fucked, or even kissed. "I love your scars, but you probably already knew that," I said softly, taking his hand as we walked into the restaurant.

Pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me from behind me, he kissed my neck, and then whispered in my ear. "If you keep saying things like that, I'm not going to be able to keep myself from bending you over one of the tables in here and taking you right in this restaurant, in front of everyone. And since I know you were looking forward to this waiting thing, that means it's probably not a good idea to keep saying things like that," he said softly, and then kissed his way down my neck to my shoulder again. Even though I was wearing a batman shirt, it was off the shoulder.

Smiling at him sultrily over my shoulder, I pulled away, turning around to face him. "I guess I'll stop saying how beautiful your scars are then, even though they are," I winked and started walking backward toward Javi's, pulling him along. I turned around and grabbed the door, opening it when I reached it. I heard his low growl and grinned to myself as we waited for the host to seat us in a booth. He led us over to a corner booth and we sat down. He told us that our waiter would be here soon to take our drink orders, and our food orders if we knew what we wanted.

Reaching up I lightly bit on my thumb, without even looking at the menu. I already knew what I wanted to drink and eat. I was staring at Chibs, who examined the menu. He set it down after a moment to look at me. "You know what you want?" he asked and I nodded, so we continued to talk a bit until the waiter arrived. "I'll have a plate of nachos with everything on 'em and a beer," he said and I ordered the sangria and the taco salad, with sour cream and guacamole. They make an amazing taco salad in a taco shell bowl. I love it.

When our drinks came a few minutes later, I took a sip and looked over at him. "So how often do you get to see Kerrianne?" I asked, because I knew her name, of course. It wasn't like we never talked at all; we'd just fucked a whole lot more. And we didn't talk about his daughter all that much before. I did know they lived in Ireland, of course. He talked about her for a while. They had kept in contact quite a bit more often since he'd killed Jimmy O. She did want to come visit soon though, maybe even transfer to a college over soon. Although, he did want to go visit her in Ireland again soon. I thought an Irish adventure sounded fun. A vacation would be cool, especially one to another country when I could afford it.

Our food arrived shortly after and I snatched a nacho off his plate, giving him a coy look. He just smirked at me. I was kinda like Krystal in a way, especially since we were in a Mexican restaurant. I like to try a bit of other people's meals. Plus they had really good nachos here too. I shrugged at him. "I really love Mexican food. Especially here," I told him after I had chewed and swallowed. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and then took a drink of my sangria.

Since he had told me so much about Kerrianne and Fiona and stuff about his life here, including a little bit about when he'd lived in Ireland, before Jimmy had given him the scars and then gotten him exiled, I started talking about myself. I really didn't like telling personal details about myself. My dad had died of cancer, after battling it for a few years. And I had a lot of personal problems with my mom and stuff, but he made it really easy to talk about myself with him. Somehow, when he dropped me off I managed to let him leave me at my place with only a goodnight kiss.

 **A/N:** _So someone asked if we'd be back to Krystal's POV, but we're not yet. The next chapter will be back in her POV. So look forward to that. It's already typed up and everything, so I'll probably update in a couple days. I need to type up the chapter after it. Once I have that typed, I'll probably update again. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please, let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviews._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	18. The Sperm Donor

The morning after Brie's date I was chilling on the couch, wearing my reading glasses, my feet in the air, ankles crossed as I read a book I hadn't read in a few years. It was one of my favorites, 50 shades of Grey and I often reread it or even flipped through it for ideas to put on my sexual bucket list. I could do them with Juan now, so I was jotting down the things I really wanted to try. Some of it definitely sounded fun. One of my own ideas I wanted to try was fucking while propped up against the washing machine while it was on spin cycle. I had wanted to do that with Matthew, but we'd never gotten the chance.

Honestly, I was multitasking. I had my ear buds in my ears and I was listening to my favorite playlist. I wanted to make a wedding playlist. We had a DJ and I was going to let him take requests from people, but I wanted him to have a list of music to play when there weren't requests. So, I was flipping between the pages in my notebook, using one for my sexual bucket list and the other for a wedding playlist. I may have been singing under my breath and possibly wiggling my butt a bit, too. I thought Juan was asleep.

Honestly, I hadn't planned on coming home so early this morning. I got a call from work earlier, though, and they asked me to come in later for a patient who hadn't been scheduled on my schedule, but her doctor was out sick, so I was going to cover his appointment instead of canceling it. The doctor was going to be out the next time the patient could make it anyway, so I figured I could go in. I'd never say no to extra money anyway. Brie and Skye had fallen asleep on me, so I figured I could get some sleep anyway. Except, I hadn't been tired, so I'd ended up here on the couch instead.

When I started getting hungry, I decided to get up for breakfast and then wake Juan up so he could eat. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, stretching and closing my book before I sat up, noticing Juan lounging on the other couch, watching me. "How long have you had reading glasses? How I have I never seen them?" he asked and I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off playfully. "No, I think they're cute. I was just curious. Also, why didn't you come up to bed with me when you got home?" he asked.

Shrugging I got up, and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, nuzzling my neck as he waited for an answer. "Well, I've had my glasses for a few years now. I was about 23 when I noticed my vision getting blurry when I tried to read. I got these green ones at the dollar store cuz I will never be able to get a pair from my insurance without losing or breaking them, so I figured I'd go the cheapest route. My prescription is pretty low anyway, so my insurance wouldn't even pay to get me a pair. And as for the last question, I didn't want to wake you and I wasn't tired, so I've been busy writing up a sexual bucket list and wedding playlist," I answered.

Laughing, he looked at the book. "So you stayed down here writing your sexual bucket list instead of coming upstairs and acting one of these scenarios out?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked over the list. He pointed to the one about the washing machine. "We could try this one out right now," he smirked as he propositioned. "Wanna do some laundry?" he added, waggling his eyebrows at me. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as an answer. We could always eat breakfast later. Sex sounded good right now. It always did, really.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled my mouth away from his as he carried me to the laundry room. "You know, if you keep pulling stunts like watching me when I'm acting like a complete idiot without letting me know your there, for god knows how long, we might not need either list I was making," I teased, and I knew he knew I was kidding. Especially considering the way I was wrapped so tightly around him. "Oh, and you've never seen my glasses because I haven't had much time to read since we became a real thing. I think the last time I wore them was the day I saw you get taken to TM after you'd been beaten so horribly," I added.

Wincing, he leaned his head against mine, nodding. He knew that had been a hard day for me. Hell, the whole thing had been hard for him, too, of course. It was not the best event either of us could think of. I was so worried about him when I saw him like that. And I know how in pain he had been. He didn't bring it up though, instead crashing his mouth to mine for another kiss as he pushed into the laundry room and set me against the washing machine. I had already put some laundry in when I got home cuz I'd needed to wash my scrubs, so it was perfect timing.

Breaking away for a minute, so we could breathe, he drew in a breath and whispered in my ear. "You know mornings like this are the reason I'm marrying you in the first place. I love seeing you like that, so perfectly at ease in our home. It's incredibly sexy," he said before kissing me again without even giving me a chance to reply. He was pulling down his pajama pants and boxers a couple moments later and when I felt him enter me so fully, I moaned in pleasure, driving conversation away from either of our minds.

A couple hours later, we were both lying in bed, reveling in the afterglow. It had been everything I'd dreamed, fucking on the washing machine. We had both cum so many times I'd lost track and it was definitely something we'd do again, probably many, many times in the future. I'd check it off the sexual bucket list, but definitely not cross it out. "So I was thinking," I broke the silence, drawing idle designs on his chest with my fingertips. "I want to invite Matthew to the wedding, since he sent that note that saved me. And I kind of want to go see Larry, tell him what he's missing," I added before he could reply to the Matthew thing.

Looking up at him, I saw his eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He'd heard me. He was pretty amazing like that. He sensed I was looking at him and slowly opened his eyes. "I agree with you about Matthew. It was nice of him to look out for you. He might have saved your life. Although, you did manage to save yourself quite nicely. It was pretty sexy. And if you want to go see your biological father, then we'll go. On your next day off," he kissed my forehead.

Just as I was getting up to shower, after thanking him with another round of sex, I got a call from work. I didn't need to come in today after all. The patient was sick today and decided to reschedule anyway. So Juan and I showered, and then he located Larry and we decided to go this afternoon. I put on a pair of Batman panties and a Batman bra, and was dancing around the bedroom as I decided what to put on. Juan, who had been in the kitchen, working on lunch, entered the room. "You know, if you keep that up, we're going back to bed and we'll never go see Larry today," he said, and I turned to him with a smirk.

Very sexy, in a pair of jeans that was ripped and fit him just right, and a black SAMCRO tee-shirt, with the reaper on it and his cut; I couldn't help but want to take him up on that. But I needed to do this before I lost the courage, so I shook my head slowly. "Grey batman tee or purple tee-shirt with the old school Batman on it?" I asked as I pulled on my tight leather pants. He answered the purple one, and I grinned. "I don't normally wear anything that's not green or black, or even grey, but I always make the exception for old school Batman, which is how I ended up with a purple shirt. Anything Batman, I have to have, really," I said, pulling the shirt over my head and walked over to my closet.

Choosing my black combat boots, I grabbed a couple mismatched socks and put them on with my boots, then pulled my short black hair into low pigtails so I could still wear my helmet. I grabbed my leather jacket, throwing it on as we left the house. We pulled up in front of the nice apartment complex where Larry lived. I squeezed Juan's hand and knocked on the door. A little kid answered. "Is your Daddy home?" I asked, and he nodded, He was definitely cute. Brown curly hair and green eyes. He looked like me, and I happened to look like Larry, so it made sense that he did, too.

When he came up to the door, he opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him a chance. "Don't. This is my chance to speak. I don't know how you managed to convince our family you aren't the piece of scum you've always been, and I don't really care. I just came to tell you your first born child is getting married. And no, you're not invited. In fact, if you try to show up, I will have someone remove you from the premises. That goes for anyone in our family that I don't personally invite. I just figured I'd let you know. I've done fine without you. I'm happy, and because of you, none of our family gets to be a part of that. Thank you," I told him and then turned and walked away.

Just as I was walking back to Juan's bike, a woman came up, followed by a man about my age, whom I recognized quite well. The little boy came out, hugging his mommy and I realized I should have known. Larry had married one of my childhood best friend's mother. I didn't say anything to the rest of the adults, just crouched down next to my half-brother. "Good luck with your dad, kid. He wasn't much of a father to me, but maybe he will be to you," I said, ruffling his curls and then standing so we could continue on the way to the bike.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said that, but oh well. It wasn't like Larry didn't deserve that. Seth followed after Juan and I turned to face him, but I had nothing to say to him. I had added him on facebook a few years ago and he had declined my request. Now he wanted to talk? We had grown up together. He and his cousin had actually raped me while we were growing up. But I had added him anyway, wanting to put the past behind us, but he couldn't respond. I didn't really care to hear what he had to say now. Just because his mother was married to my father didn't mean anything to me.

Holding up his hands in surrender, he waited to see if I'd let him talk. I sent him a bored look and just waited, leaning against Juan, who had his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry, okay? It'd been years. It's not like I didn't remember what happened when we were kids. And my boyfriend at the time was very jealous. He didn't want me to add you. He knew most of the stuff that happened, and he told me not to add you. It was stupid and I shouldn't have listened, but I did. I'm sorry. I should have added you, especially since our parents are married, and we share a sibling," he said.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't even want to respond, but I saw our little brother watching us. I felt bad, but not for Seth. For our little brother. "That man isn't my father. We may share a brother, I guess, but I do not claim Larry at all, so there's no reason for me to claim you. Take care of our little brother. If you need anything for him, let me know, but other than that, if you give anyone in my family my number, so help me, I won't ever do anything for any of you again," I said, and looking for something for him to write my number on. He handed me his phone, so I put my number in it and then we turned to leave. Seth took the hint and turned to go.

 **A/N:** _So here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it. I actually really liked writing him in the fic, and Matthew is gonna be back! At the wedding. So you guys have that to look forward to, too! I kinda can't wait to write that chapter honestly. I have most of the rest of this mapped out in my head, it's just getting the chapters written down, which shouldn't be too long. I might take a full week once I get this part posted before I start posting part 3. I know I only waited two days I think before I finished the first fic and started posting the second, but I want to get some of part three written before I start posting. We'll see. I have been feeling more inspired lately, so it may be a shorter break than I think. Anyway, please review, and thank you to all my readers. I know I bug and bug people to review, but I really do think they help me, but at the same time, I am thankful to everyone who reads. I noticed my reader count hasn't dropped and I'm really glad to know I didn't lose anyone during my hiatus. Anyway, I'll end this horribly long AN now. Thanks again everyone!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	19. 7 Years

About a week later, on my next day off, I was thinking about what I wanted to do with it while I lay in bed next to Juan. He wasn't awake, so I was curled up with my head on his chest, staring at the opposite wall without really seeing it as I was lost in my thoughts. I also I had to make a few stops before I actually did what I wanted to do. I just wasn't sure if I could actually go through with it all this year. Could I really go back now, after all I'd done to break away?

After about twenty minutes of seriously considering not going, I realized that I had to. I couldn't just stop this year. I'd gone every year, after all, just to do something special for the baby, even though I'd never known some of the most important things. I still needed to do this. Most of my family didn't even know I'd been pregnant, much less placed a plot at the cemetery in Oakdale for the baby I'd never know. Only my mother had really known, so the secret had died with her.

Squeezing me tight to his side, Juan kissed his temple. "Whatcha thinking about? I can hear your thoughts going a mile a minute," he said and I looked up at him, only to find that his eyes were still closed. I opened my mouth to ask how he knew I was even awake when his eyes were closed, but he went on before I could. "I don't have to have my eyes open to know you're awake. I can hear your thoughts zipping around the room. So talk to me," he said, his eyes still closed.

Sighing, I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck. "If I'd had the child, he or she would be turning 7 sometime around now. I got pregnant sometime in December, so he or she would have been due at the end of September, when I was nineteen. I may never know what the baby would have been, but I put a little marker in the cemetery in Oakdale. This will be the first year I haven't visited, if I choose not to go. My mom died over a year ago now, but I was still living in Oakdale this time last year. I left not long after, just to make sure I'd go to the cemetery last year," I paused thinking about it.

Keeping my face buried in his chest, I tried to talk myself out of going. I still wasn't sure if I could bring myself to go. "No one in my family knew, but it's really risky for me to go into Oakdale, even if no one would look for me at a cemetery. There's still so many people I can run into on my way to the cemetery or even leaving town. I have horrid luck; I'd probably end up running into someone I knew for sure," I said with a finality, trying to convince myself that was the right decision.

Bending down, he placed a kiss on the top of my head and I looked up to see him staring at me this time. He probably had been for a while, but I'd had my face buried in his chest. "We'll figure out a way to make this work. I know you want to, but you're scared of running into someone in your family. Taking on Larry is one thing. Taking on someone else in your family, the ones you loved, no matter how badly they treated you, that's something else. But this is something you feel strongly about. We're going. I don't care if they hated me, I won't let them say anything bad to you. So what names did you have picked out?" he asked.

For a moment, I stared at him in awe. He still knew me so well. I pulled him into a deep kiss. "You never cease to amaze me. I know I say it all the time, but it's so true. You surprise me every day with how well you still know me, even after so many years. And even after you forgot me completely. Yet you still managed to know me pretty well before you even got your memory back, too. I dunno how I got lucky enough to find you once in my lifetime, much less twice, but you can be damn sure I'm not letting you go ever, as long as I can help it. And you're right; I shouldn't let them ruin this for me. Thank you," I told him before pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

When I pulled away again, I was moving to get out of bed, but I remembered his question. "If the baby had been a girl, her name would have been Audrey Elizabeth Souza. If he'd been a boy, Aiden Elijah Souza. I was originally thinking Aiden Charles Souza, after Uncle Chuck, but I wanted the initials to be on the grave marker, and since I never found out the sex, I changed the name so I could put A.E.S. on the grave marker," I told him, pausing for a moment as I got lost in thought.

Mentioning my Uncle Chuck had gotten me thinking about him, so I kept going, since he didn't say anything. "I still feel kinda bad Uncle Chuck won't get to walk me down the aisle like I'd always planned. He was a much better father to me than my own was, but with the way things are now, and at this point in my life, I'm glad Tiggy will be the one doing it. The last few years I began seeing my family in a much clearer light. And Tig has been a better father figure to me than anyone else ever has been. I kinda want him to do our ceremony, too, but he'd have to pull double duty. I have to ask, if you don't mind. I mean, anyone can get ordained online these days. I kinda thought it'd be cool to have someone we know marry us," I broke off, realizing I was rambling, and waited for his response.

Chuckling-because, for some reason, he found my rambling cute-he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower without grabbing any clothes. He did turn back to look at me in the doorway. "I think that'd be cool, if he'll do it," he said, then went on. "Now, as for today, you should come shower with me, and then we can go get some flowers, even if we have to go to more than one shop, we'll find some black roses. If I know you, you'll have fake ones there so they'll never die, but you take fresh ones every year. We can pick up some sushi, and if you want, some Viniq, and you can ride with me. We can spend the afternoon at the gravesite and then come back home and spend time at the clubhouse, or whatever you want," he said.

Slowly, I got out of bed and walked over to him, snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss that turned into a make-out session which led to shower sex, of course. I put on my favorite pair of ripped black skinny jeans, my black off the shoulder tunic length shirt and my black combat boots on, even borrowing a pair of his black socks so I could be wearing all black for the occasion. He followed my lead, wearing a black tee-shirt, black jeans and his black boots, completing his look with his cut, of course. I hadn't even realized what he was doing until I turned around and saw.

Choosing to leave my leather jacket at home today because I'd been too hot in it last week, we left, making all the stops he'd said before we ended up at the cemetery. For a while we sat there. We ate, and I drank some and we sat in silence and I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Hey baby, I'm sure you know this, but I'll be marrying your Mommy soon, which would make me your step-dad. I know you're watching over her, and that's why you and her Gam and Mom sent her back to me, but I have to thank you guys for it too, because it feels like you were looking out for me, too, even if that wasn't your intention," Juan broke the silence and I looked at him.

Giving him a grateful smile, I reached over and squeezed his hand. "I couldn't have said it better myself," I said to him, then reached over with my free hand to trace th on the grave. "I wish I could have put more. I wish I hadn't needed to put anything really. But your grandma and great-grandma are keeping an eye on you as you all watch over me, I'm sure. So say hi to them for me. I'll be back next year," I said and we stood up to leave, but then saw a figure that was very familiar to me approaching. I took a deep breath, but stood my ground. "Hi Crystal," I bit my lip in an old nervous habit that I hadn't had to use in a long time. This would probably be harder than running into someone in my family would have been.

Scoffing, Crystal crossed her arms and tried to act like she was simply angry, but I knew part of her was upset and wanted to cry at the same time. I opened my mouth to start apologizing, but she saw my ring first. "So you ditched me without a word to go get married, without me, when we were supposed to be each other's maid of honors. I was the one who supported you throughout your whole relationship with him, yet you couldn't tell me you were running away to be with him? I mean, God, Krystal, I thought you had died, the same way he got into an accident. I could have died while you were off doing who knows what. Would you even have cared?" her voice started rising, but I just stood there, letting her finish.

Before Juan could defend me, as I knew he was going to, I spoke up for myself. "You're also the reason my family hated him because you couldn't keep quiet that we'd been together for so long. So that's why I didn't tell you I was leaving. And, no, I did not leave with intentions of getting married. I left to get away from my family. I just happened to do some research and found him, and it's a long story, but no, we're not married yet. I'd really like you to come, if you can promise you won't tell my family anything about it," I said sincerely.

For a moment we all stood in silence and I could see her emotions going back and forth, from wanting to forgive me because we'd known each other almost twenty years now, to being angry with me for abandoning her when I know that she knows I personally have abandonment issues. She sighed finally, and the forgiveness won out. "Yeah, you know I'd really like to be at your wedding. Send me an invite and I'll come as a guest. Thank you. And why are you here? Aren't your mom and grandma buried at your aunt's house?" she asked.

Quickly, I tried to think of a lie, because she didn't even know about the baby, and I didn't think she'd appreciate knowing I kept another thing from her right now. "They are, but you know I can't go there, so I came here, so I could at least feel closer to them. We really need to start heading home now, but I will send you an invite. Is your address still the same?" I asked and she nodded, so we said our goodbyes and I gave her my cell phone number before we all left.

 **A/N:** _I am soooooooo sooooo sorry! My old laptop completely crashed. I can't turn it on or anything anymore. So I had to order a new one on black Friday, and then I had to wait for it to get here, and once it finally did, I had to rewrite this chapter. I guess I'll update as I go until I get this finished, because I have to rewrite the rest of this, and then I'll take a short break to get a few chapters of the next part written. Again, I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update. Now that I have a new laptop, I should be able to update every couple days again, I hope. These chapters should come out easily because I already had them written, but we shall see. To get you excited for the next chapter (hopefully) I'll tell you that it's about Halloween. Then chapter 21 is about the Bachelorette/Bachelor parties and chapter 22 is the wedding. And that'll be the end of this part. I'm not going to give you any hints as to what that's about. You'll find out in the next chapter, pretty much. Thanks to everyone who reads, and especially thank you to everyone who reviews!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	20. Halloween

Stretching as the credits rolled, I glanced at the clock. "Perfect timing. We have just enough time to shower before Brie, Skye, Wendy and Chibs get here," I turned in Juan's arms, reaching up to give him a quick kiss before I got up. We'd been lounging in bed, alternating between watching all four Scream movies (Because they're my favorite horror movies, or possibly just my favorite movies in general.) and fucking today, which is how I always preferred to spend Halloween, before I went to any Halloween parties. Our costumes even went with the movies. Juan was going to be Ghost face (the killer in Scream) and I was dressing as Sydney Prescott. With one minor adjustment. I was going to be a dead Sydney.

Honestly, it was perfect. My hair was the perfect length to pass as Sydney from the second movie, and I found an outfit at the thrift store that looked like what she wore in the second one (the hunter green shirt, dark pants, boots and a darkish brown suede jacket). I was going to put some holes in the top and spatter the whole outfit with fake blood. And I had white makeup and some fake cuts to put on my face, too. I was pleased with it. It was a unique way to pull off a couples costume. And I loved being unique.

Jumping out of bed after me, Juan grabbed my hips and pulled me close, kissing the back of my neck. "I forgot to tell you. Yesterday when you were hanging out with Skye and Brie, helping Skye pick out her costume, I talked to Jax. The hospital is giving Tara the three months, so you should get your time off, too. That means the only ones who we're waiting to hear about are Brie and Skye, right?" he asked.

Grinning widely, I turned around and gave him a deeper kiss. "Yes. And they said if they have to, they'll get new jobs when they get back," I replied before we went to the shower. That meant everything was falling into place for our prolonged honeymoon/backpacking through Europe. A bunch of us were going to spend the three months after the wedding in Europe. I'd thought of it a couple weeks ago and Juan had brought it up in church after that. Many of the guys still had money saved from the cartel. Not to mention, many of them worked at the garage or the other legal places of business.

Enough people were staying behind to keep things running, and we were all taking Oswald's cargo plane to London. From there, Juan and I were headed to Paris for two weeks for the honeymoon, while the others were gonna spend the time in Belfast. Juan and I would meet them there after our honeymoon, then we were all staying there for a couple more days before we started visiting different countries and cities and just across Europe for the next two and a half months. We were all coming back sometime in February. I, for one, could not imagine a better way to spend the first three months of married life.

Just under two hours later, Brie, Skye, Wendy and I were in my room, finishing up getting ready. Brie was sexy as Catwoman. Her costume actually reminded me of Halle Berry's in the Catwoman movie. Skye and Wendy matched as sexy female versions of ninja turtles. They had cute green tutus on and even the fake weapons. Juan and Chibs were downstairs waiting for us. "I can't believe you got Chibs to dress up, Brie. I don't think I've seen him put on a costume ever. Almost everyone else gets dressed up every year. But Chibs is stubborn. He must really like you," Wendy said, meeting Brie's eyes in the mirror.

Blushing, Brie just shrugged. She wasn't going to admit it, but she knew she really liked him, too. I was pretty sure they'd exchange I love you's before three months of dating. They'd been dating about a month and a half now. Skye and I had a bet on which of them were gonna say it first. Skye was sure it'd be Chibs because Brie never said things like that first. I, on the other hand, thought Brie was definitely going to say it first this time. We shall see. "Things ARE going really good for us. But I told him we could break the no sex rule for tonight if he dressed up," she said as she capped her mascara.

Laughing, I was about to tease her, but the bedroom door opened. "You guys planning on being ready sometime before Thanksgiving?" Juan asked. He was currently not wearing the mask, but he and Chibs had been downstairs in their costumes for probably an hour. I stuck my tongue out at him and told him we'd be ready in five minutes. "You know, I've heard that one before," he teased, but headed back down to Chibs anyway.

True to my word, the four of us walked downstairs five minutes later, and we all took my truck to TM. I gave Wendy the keys because she was designated driver. Chibs and Brie would probably crash in a dorm room, but Wendy was going to take Juan and I back to our place and Skye to hers in her car from there, since she had picked Skye and Brie up from the apartment and brought them over to our place so we could ask get ready together. I had honestly started thinking of Juan's place as ours when I'd moved in, because it was exactly like the one we'd planned on getting together, and our wedding was in a week anyway.

Headed straight for the bar once we got to the clubhouse, I didn't even wait for a bartender. They were all busy anyway. I hopped over it, grabbing the scotch to pour shots for Juan and Chibs and the vodka to pour shots for the women. "You can have one shot. You'll still be sober by the time we leave," I said when Wendy protested. We all took our shots and then I poured glasses of peach Viniq for me Brie and Skye, and gave Chibs and Juan a beer before I hopped over the bar again. I tipped the Croeater who was just now getting to us, and then grabbed Juan's hand, telling the others we were going to mingle.

Looking around, I tried to decide who to go up to first. I saw Gemma and Nero and decided to lead Juan over there. Gemma and Nero were staying behind to take care of the garage and everything, and because she said she was too old to spend months just partying around Europe. She was going to come spend Christmas with us wherever we were, though, since Jax and Tara were bringing the kids (they were going to "home"school them while we were in Europe). They weren't dressed up, but Gemma had said in advance she didn't dress up for this kind of thing.

Just as I was telling Gemma about the final dress fittings which would be this week, I heard a voice with a southern accent calling my name. Juan and I turned to see Venus dressed up as an angel (Tig wasn't wearing a costume) headed over. "Your cheeks are quite pink for someone who's supposed to be dead," Tig said when they reached us and he gave me a hug. I playfully socked his arm and looked into my now empty glass. I loved vodka, and Viniq, but if I drank it too quickly, I did get warm and my cheeks turned pink.

After we had talked to them for a little while, I decided to get some air, so we headed outside to the picnic tables. Brooke and Rat were there. Brooke was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein and Rat was the monster. I teased him as we all smoked cigarettes and shared a couple bowls, with the exception of Brooke, who doesn't smoke anything. Jax and Tara arrived then, handing the kids, who they had just taken trick-or-treating, off to Gemma and Nero, who were watching them for the night, and Gemma and Nero took them home.

An hour or two later, I'd had a couple more drinks when Brie and Skye and I went outside to smoke again. Juan had disappeared about half an hour ago to take a look at a bike Opie was restoring and I had been talking to Tara about a patient when Skye and Brie had found me. I was glad. I had been wanting some time with them. "I know you didn't wanna do something big for your birthday, since we'll be in Europe and everything, but I did get you something. I'll give it to you sometime between the reception and us arriving in Europe since I'll be in Paris and you'll be in Belfast on your actual birthday," I told Brie, who tried to protest, but Skye and I shared a look and we both rolled our eyes. Skye told her not to fight it, I'm too stubborn to argue with, and I nodded firmly.

The three of us continued to pass the pipe around, talking about birthdays and how different things were now than they'd been this time last year. Skye was teasing me about how I'd been so against ever getting married after Matthew. I spotted Juan in the crowd, making his way toward us. "You know as well as I do that there's only one person I'd break that rule for. If I had never come here; if I'd never reconnected with Juan; I would have likely been single forever. That, or pining for Matthew for years and years to come," I finished just as Juan reached us.

Handing me a new drink, Juan sat next to me, pulling me into his side and kissing my temple as he looked at the three of us, who all looked back at him, remaining silent. "You guys were talking about me, weren't you?" he broke the silence and I bit my lip sheepishly, shrugging and taking a drink. Brie helpfully told him what I'd just said, as we were joined by Opie, Tig, Jax, Tara and Venus. Juan changed the subject since our group expanded. I couldn't seem to get out of my own head though. I'd had problems with depression for years, and still had my days. I hadn't been on my medication since I'd moved to Charming, because I hadn't found a therapist to see. For the most part, I'd been okay, but every so often I just sat around overthinking. I'd tried to stay away from Juan when this happened so I didn't bring him down, or alert him to how fucked up my emotions had gotten since the last time he'd known me.

Honestly, Matthew had broken me, for a lot of years. I had just gotten myself whole again before my mom had died; I'd still loved Matthew, so I had stayed long enough to get some things in order, then gone to PA, which is where Matthew lived, and tried once more to fix things. When he shoved me away, so coldly, that was when I'd finally realized that Matthew and I were never going to work out, and any hope I'd been holding onto that it was going to happen was killed right then. I'd made the decision then to find Juan, and so I'd looked him up and come here, and the rest is history.

Later, when we were home again and getting ready for bed, he sat and stared at me, and I just cocked my eyebrow, waiting for him to spill whatever he had on his mind. "You've been so quiet the since I came up to you and Brie and Skye. You're not getting cold feet already, are you?" he teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him, but he grew serious again. "Seriously, Krystal, what's wrong? I can tell something's been on your mind. I know this has been fast, but it is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, and I could tell he was really worried that I was having second thoughts.

Shaking my head, I scooted closer to him and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Of course this is what I want. I never would have said yes if I didn't want to marry you, you silly man. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess I've just been thinking about how differently things could have gone. I have developed a horrible habit of overthinking since high school. I started thinking about what things would be like if I lost you, and I really don't want that to ever happen. I haven't been on my meds since I moved back here. I'm okay without them for the most part, but depression is still something that likes to rear its ugly head every once in a while," I shrugged. He accepted my explanation, reminding me that I could talk to him next time I started overthinking, and we went to bed.

 **A/N:** _Here's the next chapter. And, yes, the next part will be them backpacking through Europe. I'm thinking about four chapters on the two weeks while Juice and Krystal are honeymooning in Paris, and the rest are in Belfast, and then each of the rest of the chapters a different European city until they go home. And part four will pick up when they come back home. I threw in a little bit more of Krystal's history in at the end here. I hope y'all liked it. I'll update again as soon as I can. Let me know what you guys think._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	21. Last Night of (Almost) Freedom

Three days later was the bachelorette party. The wedding was the 4th, so Brie and Skye had planned it for the 3rd, since the wedding wasn't until 5, which meant we'd have most of the day to recover from any potential hangovers. Even though I'd only had one in my life. The guys were going to a strip club; I knew because I had begged Chibs to tell me what they were doing. I wasn't really worried, but I wanted to know they weren't doing anything too crazy. I didn't know what we were doing, but I assumed the night wouldn't be too wild. I just didn't want too many whores rubbing up against my man. I tried to put that thought out of my mind as I got dressed for the party.

As if he sensed my thoughts, Juan approached me, turning me around and meeting my gaze. He pulled me into a deep kiss that made me wish I had time to go for another round before I had to leave. "Not that I didn't appreciate the amazing sex, which is not to say it's not always amazing, I'm not going to suddenly forget what I have tonight. It's just gonna be a normal night out with the guys. We're still getting married tomorrow. Although, are we really waiting until the wedding to see each other again? You sure you don't want to come home tonight?" he asked, sending me a suggestive look when he broke away to lean his forehead against mine.

Shaking my head, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know my rule. It's part of the whole, last night of freedom thing. You're lucky I wasn't staying in the apartment with Skye and Brie all week," I laughed when he groaned at the thought, and pulled him into a kiss. "It's one night. And the sex was to remind you what you'll be missing out on if you screw up tonight," I teased, smirking when he rolled his eyes. "We'll survive one night, and tomorrow night we'll be married and on our way to Europe. Maybe we can slip into the bathroom and join the mile-high club," I winked before giving him one last kiss and pulling away to decide what I was going to wear.

Deciding on a black mini skirt and green tank top, I put on the knee-highs and boots I'd worn the first night we'd spent together. It'd been roughly a year since that first night, which was the reason for the similar outfit. I wondered if he remembered, but didn't have to wonder long before he made a comment about it. "That memory of yours. That's one of the reasons I'm marrying you tomorrow. The amazing sex, that's another," I teased before I realized I had to get going. "Be good tonight. I love you Juan," I said, giving him another kiss, wondering if he could tell I was looking for a little reassurance. I was still thinking about all the strippers that would be rubbing against him.

Reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, he kissed my forehead. "I love you back, my soon-to-be bride. I promise to be good tonight if you promise the same," he paused and I promised, joking that I was always on my best behavior. "You know I don't want anyone else anyway. This night is mainly for the rest of the guys. I don't see it as my last night of freedom. It's more like the end of a chapter, and tomorrow is the beginning of our life together," he continued. I teased him for being so cheesy, but we both knew I loved how sweet he could be. He was my tough biker, but he could be romantic when the situation called for it. He gave me one last kiss before we both left the house.

A little while later, we were at the spa, getting massages and drinking some kind of all-natural, homeopathic shake that looked like green slop but tasted a lot better than it looked. We consisted of Skye, Brie, Wendy, Tara, Venus, Gemma, Brooke, Lyla, Crystal and I. We were kind of an odd group, I'm sure any outsider would think, but it worked. We all were bonded by our love of our men (or women, in Skye and Wendy's cases) and the club by extension of that. Well, everyone except Crystal, who Brie and Skye had only invited because I had made them. I'd known her since I was 8, and since we were talking again, I thought it'd be nice if she came. She was coming to the wedding tomorrow anyway.

After we'd been massaged, I sat down to open my gifts. It was all a lot of sexy lingerie, which I knew Juan would appreciate as much as I would. We all got dressed again and Brie put a sash around me, which proclaimed me the bride-to-be, and a tiara on my head with a small veil attached to the back. We piled into my truck and Gemma's Expedition and headed to a bar in town. We would have gone to the clubhouse, but we can drink there any night. We wanted a change of surroundings for tonight. "So, how do you feel? You ready to end your life as a single woman tomorrow?" Crystal asked once we'd all had a few shots and a couple drinks and were out on the dance floor.

Laughing, I just shrugged, raising my voice to be heard over the music. "I've never been a normal single woman, and Juan isn't just anyone. You should know that better than everyone else. He's the one. Has been since I was fifteen. We both just forgot for a bit after he had his accident. I couldn't be more ready for this if I tried," I replied, but then I saw Ima strut in. I tried to ignore her, but she really irked me. It especially pissed me off that she had tried to claim her baby belonged to Juan when he clearly didn't. She'd probably just wanted to trap him. I'd heard some stories about her, and none of them were good. She'd been trying to land a Son for way too long. I also hadn't realized how much those drinks would affect me. The shakes earlier made alcohol hit your system a lot harder than it normally would, even though they were all-natural. I hadn't realized exactly how true that would be when I had read it earlier.

Still, it was the night before my wedding, so I wanted a good night. More importantly, I wanted to refrain from ending up in jail the night before my wedding. I wasn't sure I could stay here without getting into a fight with her, so I tried to round up the other women, but just as I was passing the bar, she stopped me. "He may be marrying you, but as soon as you get knocked up, or he's on a run, you know he'll stray, right? They always do. Guys like fresh pussy," she said snidely. I tried to resist, I really did, but I rose to the bait. Instead of sending back some stupid remark, though, I punched her in the face, then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into my knee.

Just as I was about to punch her again, I heard Crystal's voice. She said something to me, about how I was better than fighting her. Brie jumped to my defense, saying that she didn't know the whole story, and that she barely knew me at all anymore, and somehow, before I realized what was happening, Crystal and Brie were fighting. Crystal always had been my pushy Mexican friend, as I called her, and she really disliked Brie and Skye already because they were my MoH's and she wasn't, so I guessed it was bound to happen, given how drunk we all seemed to be. I wasn't able to pay much more attention to that fight, though, because even though Ima was on the floor, clutching her bleeding nose, her friend came at me, landing a solid hit to my jaw.

All hell broke loose after that. Crystal and Brie were still fighting, I was stuck in a fight with the Ima's friend, who I'm pretty sure was a Cro-Eater. Another of Ima's friends tried to hit me while I was distracted, but I ducked and she ended up hitting this guy, who was drunk enough that he thought it was someone else, so he ended up hitting another guy, which started a group of guys fighting, too. So there was a large brawl going on near the bar. I guess I don't blame whoever it was that called the sheriff, but that didn't make me any happier to see Althea when she and her officers started breaking things up. She took Brie, Crystal and I in her car, saying she was taking us in to give our statements. Her other officers took in Ima, and her two friends and a couple guys who hadn't taken off at the sight of sheriffs.

For an hour or two, I just sat in the cell with Brie, while Althea was getting the statements of each of the others. I didn't call Juan. I never got a chance, but he showed up anyway. I guess Gemma or one of the others called him. I saw him and Althea standing at the door to the cell. She told us we could have a minute while she got Brie's statement before she took mine. "I thought you promised you'd be good," Juan teased as I walked up to the gate. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Doesn't look like you'll have a black eye. Good looking bruise forming on your jaw, though. How does that feel?" he asked, reaching out to touch it tenderly.

Honestly, I didn't even notice it until he touched it. That made me wince. "It's not so bad. Right now I'm drunk enough that I don't notice it. I'm sure it'll hurt more tomorrow. Did the good sheriff tell you if I'll need to be bailed out? Or if there are any charges?" I asked, and he just shrugged. "Doubt the bartender called her. It had to be some random. Stupid cunt better not press any charges," I muttered, talking about Ima. "Brie's face is worse than mine though. We're going to need a LOT of make-up to try to cover the evidence up. I do NOT wanna be reminded of this stupid fight every time I look at our wedding photos. I doubt I'll even remember much of it tomorrow," I said thoughtfully.

Leaning through the bars, he gently kissed my jaw, just as Althea came to collect me. Brie wasn't with her, so I imagined I would be released after I gave her a statement. I could only imagine how Brie's statement had gone, and the thought made me laugh. Chibs' last ex and current girlfriend. There was no love lost between those two, and Brie knows how to be blunt, so I almost wished I had been a fly on the wall for that conversation. Juan told me even if the evidence wasn't visible in the pictures, he'd never let me forget tonight. I flipped him off, as I walked away, sending him a wink over my shoulder so he knew I wasn't serious. "So, tell me what happened," Althea prompted when I was in the interrogation room.

Smirking, I lifted my shoulder in a shrug. "I'm sure you've heard the story enough times. I don't remember much; I may have had too much to drink. Not much else I can tell you," I said, not willing to give her anything that would incriminate me. "Is there someone pressing charges against me? Or can I go now? Unless you're arresting me, I really have no reason to talk to you," I added, yawning. She rolled her eyes, but told me there were no charges. If I had nothing else to say, I could go with everyone else. I walked out to meet Juan near the door. "No jokes about me spending my last night of freedom in a jail cell. Just take Brie and I to the apartment," I wrapped an arm around his waist and he draped one over my shoulder as the three of us walked out of the station house.

 **A/N:** _I really dislike posting chapters as I write them. Especially when I don't have as much time to write as I want. So once I post the wedding chapter, which is the final chapter, I'm going to take a break and get a few chapters of the next part written before I start posting. I'm thinking I'll experiment with some other POV's some more in the next part. Anyway, here's this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it. Hope y'all like it as much as I did. I'll get the wedding up as soon as possible._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	22. Here Comes the Bride

My phone buzzing woke me up that morning at about ten. I didn't usually sleep in so I probably would have woken up soon anyway, but last night had been a late night. I opened the text and read: "Good morning beautiful. 7 more hours until you're Mrs. Ortiz." I grinned and sent him a text back: "Then you're gonna be stuck with me. How are your feet?" I teased, since we'd been talking about cold feet the other day. I got up and went to the bathroom, finishing up by the time the next text came in: "Mine were never cold. Yours?" I laughed, and typed out a reply: "Mine are nice and toasty. No worries. I'll see you at the altar. I love you." His reply was: "I love you, back."

Deciding it was time to wake up Brie and Skye so we could have breakfast and then shower and get together with the girls so we could get ready, I jumped into the bed. Juan was clearing out of the house at about 1 so we could get ready there, since the apartment was so small. Brooke and Tara were my bridesmaids. I had been torn between wanting Venus and Lyla to be bridesmaids too, and wanting a small wedding party. The small wedding party had won out. I had been considering just having Brie and Skye, but I wanted to include Brooke and Tara. I'd gotten close to them. "Come on, guys! I'm getting married today!" I shouted, bouncing on the bed between them to wake them up.

By the time 4:30 rolled around, I was standing in the make-shift tent that passed as the bridal room. The wedding was outside, so we'd had a tent set up for me to wait in until it was time. I was still in jeans and a green tee-shirt, waiting until it was closer to the right time to get into my dress. Brie and Skye were in their matching lime green knee-length, strapless dresses with a black sash around the middle, and a tasteful bow on the right side. Tara and Brooke's dresses were the same style, but the dresses were black and the sash was lime green. My hair was done, it had been curled with rollers and left down, except for a small part that was pulled back to hold the clip with my veil. I'd paid to get my make-up done at the MAC store in the mall in Modesto.

When it was ten minutes until five, I changed into my dress. It was strapless, so it could show off my crow, which stretched across my chest, just beneath my collar bones, holding a juice box in its talons, and had a beaded bodice and had a full, floor-length skirt with a train that trailed a couple feet behind me. I put on my Converse and looked at myself in the mirror. I still was in disbelief that this was actually happening. Not in a bad way, just still kinda shocked. I knew this was what I wanted, just still had trouble believing I could be this lucky. "C'mon, kiddo, everyone's here. Let's get you hitched," Tig appeared in the doorway of the tent, ready to lead me down the aisle, with Chibs, Opie, Jax and Rat with him. He had been trying to match up couples with the women I'd picked-although, Chibs would have been his best man regardless, he said-but since Wendy couldn't be a best man, he'd picked Opie for his second best man.

Instead of the usual "Here Comes the Bride," we had an instrumental version of "A Thousand Years," by Christina Perri playing. I really had wanted my wedding to be unique. The aisle was leading up to the covered bridge in Knights Ferry, and our reception was at the park near it. Brooke and Rat went first, followed by Jax and Tara, then Skye and Opie, then Brie and Chibs. Jax and Rat were wearing black shirts underneath their cuts, and Opie and Chibs had on lime green shirts, so each couple matched. Tigs shirt was black underneath his cut. We waited the proper amount of time after Chibs and Brie went, then Tig held out his arm, and we began following after the others.

Just the sight of him waiting for me at the head of the aisle made everything else melt away. I, of course, knew most of the layout after spending so much time planning this day, but none of it seemed important anymore, as I'd known it wouldn't be. Tig led me down the aisle, handed me off to Juan, and then took his place. "It was in Hamlet, I think, that Shakespeare said, "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt that I love you." I think that fits these two really well. You can't be around them without seeing that they love each other. It's sickening, really," he teased, and everyone laughed. I tore my gaze from Juan's to stick my tongue out at him. "Seriously, though, it's a beautiful thing. And we're all lucky to get to witness them tying the knot today. Krystal is gonna go first," he said.

Looking over at Chibs, Juice took one hand out of my grasp to hold it out for the rings. He handed his ring to me so I could put it on his finger when I was ready. "So, I can't believe this day is here. For a long time, I gave up on marriage in general, much less being able to marry you. You've been the one for me since I was fifteen though. I've always said that I only want to get married once, and I can stand here today and say I know we will be together for the rest of our lives. It may have taken 11 years, but I wouldn't change things, because everything that happened to us brought us here to this moment," I slipped the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife, and old lady," I grinned.

With a grin of his own, he winked at me. "We met when I was 18, and despite our age difference, I knew even then that we'd make it to this day. My accident may have caused me to lose my memory, and it may have taken 8 years away from us, but even though I couldn't remember, I knew I was missing something. I didn't realize what it was until you walked back into my life again. With this ring, I vow my love. And I promise to always cherish and protect you," he paused, but Tig sent him a look, and he went on. "And treat you as good as my leather. And ride you as much as my Harley," he finished, the whole club saying the last sentence with him. Then we shared our kiss, and we walked back down the aisle together to the cheers of everyone.

As everyone made their way over to where we were having the reception, Juan and I went over to the tent we'd had set up for the bridal room. "You know; we could have a quickie. Consummate this marriage. You know they probably expect us to," he said, sitting in a chair and pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him, and he began kissing my neck, nipping lightly. I had to suppress a moan. He knew exactly the right spots to hit. I didn't even bother trying to disagree. I had missed him last night, and even though my skirt was floor length, it was loose enough that he could push it all the way up to my waist. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick, which was already hard.

Pushing my underwear aside, I slipped onto it, moaning softly as he filled me completely. I started rocking my hips slowly against his at first. He moved away from my neck and started kissing me, biting on my lip and causing me to start moving quicker. We didn't have much time or space to be creative in this tent, but fortunately, we didn't need it. A couple minutes later, we were both cumming. I bit into his shoulder to muffle my moan, and he followed after me with a low growl in the back of his throat. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we caught our breath, and waited for my legs to feel less shaky. I told him I loved him, and his reply was, "I love you back, Mrs. Ortiz."

With a grin at his words, I slowly pushed myself off of him, straightening my skirt, and moving to the mirror to check my hair and make-up. He put his dick back in his pants and zipped up, coming over to stand behind me as I touched myself up. "I really like the sound of that," I told him, turning around to give him a kiss when I was finished. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes as I reached up to kiss him. "We should get to our reception. It's time for our first dance," I removed my arms from his neck and took his hand, lacing my fingers through his as we walked over to wear the reception was.

Everyone whistled as we approached, and the DJ announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz for the first time, cuing up our song, which was "Dancing Away With My Heart," by Lady Antebellum. Yeah, it was country and yes it ended with them not being together, but it was the first song we ever danced to, and it had become our song after that, so it was fitting that it was the first song we danced to as man and wife. I rested my head on his shoulder as we spun around on the dance floor. We may not have had any blood family here, but our family was here. We had a father/daughter, mother/son dance planned. I was going to dance with Tig and Juan was going to dance with Gemma.

After our song was over, dance floor was open to everyone, and we started making our way around the guests, thanking everyone for being here. We had a pizza buffet for dinner. It had been a long debate with Gemma, who wanted to hire a caterer, but I just didn't think that fit me. I was thinking of having a steady stream of hors d'oeuvres, but Gemma had told me we had to have a meal at least, so we had settled on a pizza buffet. Juan had agreed that it was a great idea. There was also an open bar set up, of course. I steered Juan away from Matthew for both of their sakes, but when I heard the opening notes to Pink's song "Just Give Me A Reason," and felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I knew it was him. "Can I borrow her for a dance?" he asked Juan, who looked at me. I sent him a look that clearly told him to play nice, so he nodded.

Taking my hand, we went out to the floor to dance. I kept a safe distance between us, and he respected that. This was our song, not necessarily because of the lyrics, but because this had been the first song he'd ever heard me sing, and I had never intended that. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm glad you're okay," he said, his eyes searching my face. I shrugged and thanked him again for warning me. "I know I fucked up, and I'm sorry, but I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me. I realized today that you really are right where you're meant to be," he was going to keep going, but I heard some commotion over by the security, raised voices, and I looked over there to see the one thing I didn't want to see.

Immediately letting go of Matthew, I walked away without a word to him, heading over to the security detail, who was trying to keep my cousin, who was yelling that she had every right to come see me, away. I held my skirt up as I began to run the last few feet, so I didn't trip on it. "No, hold on. I'll talk to her," I glanced over my shoulder to see Juan approaching, as well as Gemma and a few of the guys. I noticed Crystal seemed to be looking for a good view, and when I saw her smirk, I realized she had intentionally told my family where I'd be. I wasn't sure until I talked to her, IF I talked to her again, but it was probably because of her fight with Brie last night. "What do you want?" I asked, my arms crossed as I reached Elizabeth.

Of course, instead of saying anything nice, like she was glad I was okay, or congratulations on getting married, she just started yelling at me. I heard a few words here and there, but I mostly tuned it out. I could tell that Juan wanted to say something, but I shook my head, so the few that had gathered around, wouldn't interrupt her. I waited for her to give me a chance to speak. "You wanna know why I left without telling you guys? This exact reason, right here," I gestured to the air between us, where her words hung. "You didn't ask me how I've been. You didn't even say congratulations on getting married. You insulted me, you yelled at me, you blamed me for shit that doesn't even make sense. You, and that's a general you, meaning everyone in that so-called family, never supported me. You guys treat me like a child. Assume the worst about everything I do. Never actually talk to me without yelling at me," I was getting upset, so I took a deep breath.

Taking my hand, Juan laced our fingers together, giving me support, because as much as they all deserved this, it was still hard for me to do. "As far as any of the rest of you are concerned, I'm dead. You can tell them that. I have a family now, one that accepts and supports me. And I really don't want to see any of the rest of you again. You can go now," I turned to one of the Sheriffs who was, very nicely, pulling security duty. "Keep her out of here, and can someone escort Crystal out as well? I don't want either of them near the rest of the reception," I turned and walked back to the dance floor with Juan. We only had a couple more hours of dancing before we had to get our bags and get Oswald's cargo plane.

 **A/N:** _So here's the final chapter of Wedding Bells. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I really liked writing this one. It's about 500 words longer than normal (I try to keep my chapters around 2000 words and this is 2500) but I wanted to get all of this in here. I'm thinking it'll be about two weeks before I start posting Part 3, because, like I said, I wanna get ahead again. I'm going to be doing some research with this part, too, because I know next to nothing about Europe, and I want my chapters to be accurate. Once I get past the two week honeymoon, however many chapters that ends up being, it'll be one chapter for each European city they visit. Once I get about five chapters written I'll start posting it, which is why I think it might take two weeks for that to happen. Anyway, look out for part 3 in a couple weeks. I'm thinking I might title it Backpacking in Europe, since that's what the whole part is going to be about. I hope y'all enjoyed Wedding Bells as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time. =]_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	23. Authors Note

**A/N:** _I just wanted to let y'all know I have started posting part 3. It is called European Adventure. It hasn't quite been two weeks yet, but I've already got five chapters written, so I decided to start posting it. So go ahead and go read the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my work. I so appreciate all of you. I hope you continue to read and review as I continue this journey with these characters._


End file.
